Q&A with the Winchesters
by superloudean
Summary: So...this fic its not exactly a story, more like an interview with the Winchesters and other Spn characters! The readers, you, ask the questions and the boys answer them! its simple! One is sure! It will be hilarious! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

* * *

Me: Hello! Guess what? This is another story! Well not exactly a story…think of it like an interview with your favorite characters

Dean: You kidnapped us!

Me: Oh man up…

Sam: You did knocked us out with a hammer

Me: Details…SO! In order for this to work, you have to write your question in a review and later Sam and Dean will answer them! Simple

Dean: I refuse to answer any questions

Me: I have piiiiiiiiiie :)

Dean: I'll do whatever you want! I love you *grabs pie*

Me: Works every time *smirk*

Sam: So…it will only be us?

Me: If the story goes well with reviews, I'll add more characters

Dean: Can I have a beer too?

Me: *rolls eyes* *gives him beer*

Sam: Cool…so…now what?

Me: Well…we don't have any questions since it's the first chapter so…want to watch some TV?

Sam: Ok

Dean: *mouth full* Mhmm…

*later*

Sam: So…both brothers love Elena?

Me: Love is a bitch huh?

Sam: Totally…but I think Damon suits her best

Dean: That's bullshit! Stephan is great for her

Sam: Damon

Dean: Stephan

Sam: Team Damon!

Dean: Team Stephan, bitch!

Me: Ummm, guys?

Dean/Sam: Shut up!

Me: ok

Dean: I said Stephan!

Sam: And why should I listen to you? Because you are older?

Dean: No...Because, I'm more handsome than you…

Sam: Hell no! I am!

Dean: Mine's bigger!

Me: Dean?

Dean: What? I mean the fanclub, jeez

Me: Oh…

Sam: Oh yeah? I don't think so! My fangirls can put yours down any time!

Dean: Bring it on Hair boy! Dean girls!

Sam: Sam girls!

Me: *covers eyes*

Dean: I know! Let's ask her!

Me: You mean me?

Dean: Yeah!

Me: Ummm…

Sam: We are waiting…

Me: I love you all! I can't choose! I mean apart from you, there is Castiel and let's not forget John! *smiles* Oh my…

Sam/Dean: Our Dad?

Me: Of course! He is hot!

Sam/Dean: …

Me: Guys?

Sam: *sits on a chair, hands covering his head*

Dean: *sits on the sofa, eyes closed*

Me: Ummm…I hope they are ok! So this is the end folks! Remember to review and leave your questions for Sam and Dean! Whatever question pops in your head!

I can't do this without you! Also, I own nothing! Thanks for reading! ( I hope :P )


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

* * *

Me: Omg! I got my first questions! I'm so excited

Dean: People actually reviewed?

Me: Yap!

Dean: Why?

Me: *stares* because they love you

Dean: Damn straight *smirk*

Sam: *rolls eyes* shall we begin?

Me: Oh yeah…so the first question is from 'RosesandThorns666' and I quote: "_Dean, how long will it be before you accept the fact that you're deeply in love with Castiel? Because, dude, we're all waiting for you guys to get together, it's so obvious you love each other!"_

Dean: *wide eyes* *chocks*

Sam: *on the floor laughing*

Me: We are waiting Dean!

Dean: I…what the hell? I am straight!

Sam: Apparently, it doesn't matter *laughs*

Dean: But I love women! I adore them! Honestly

Me: Love isn't about this Dean! Now answer the damn question!

Dean: What if I don't? *crosses arms*

Me: Don't make me tell them about the heels Dean…

Dean: Ok, ok! Just stop talking

Me: *smiles*

Dean: I guess I…*scratches neck* _love_ Castiel BUT as a friend! Nothing more...It's like brotherly love…although Cass is prettier than Sam

Sam: Hey!

Dean: I mean! Ugh…it's just…

Me: *looks at him intrigued*

Dean: I'll stop talking now…*bows head*

Me: *still staring Dean* Ooooook…let's just continue

Dean: Stop looking at me

Me: Touchy much

Sam: Oh! Can I say the next?

Me: Go nuts…*smiles*

Sam: *clears throat* So…next question is from 'VirendraLione' Oh...Hi by the way *waves* : "_Dean, Have you ever been jealous of Sam's powers and-if you put aside the fact that in order to utilize them you have to drink loads of demon blood-did you ever wish you could have the same powers?"_ *stares Dean*

Dean: What? Me again?

Me: It's natural Dean…you are the closed book that no one can read

Dean: So, it's not of my perky nipples? *smiles*

Sam: Seriously dude? Just answer the question…

Dean: *sighs* actually no…I'm not jealous of his powers. I don't think that humans should have these kind of powers, because…well, they are not humans anymore

Sam: *looks down, pouting*

Dean: Sorry Sammy, you didn't ask for these damn powers and it's NOT your fault…

Sam: I understand Dean…

Me: Well that is interesting…let's continue! *smiles* the next question is from 'samgirl19'…

Dean: No…not her again…I still remember…

Me: *slaps him at the back of his head* as I was saying she asks: "_Dean, do u get jealous by all the attention Sam gets and my sis wants to know did you ever drop Sam on his head when he was little and do you like "pudding" lol and if u do what is your favorite flavor_"

Dean: That's 3 questions…

Me: You can count! Oh the joy…

Dean: *gives the finger*

Me: Real mature Dean…well done *claps hands*

Sam: Don't I get any questions? *puppy eyes*

Me: Yes Sammy…just wait for Dean to answer his…

Dean: *huffs* I guess I am a little…he gets more attention than me, he is always the cute and loved one and I'm always the cold, soulless hunter…Even dad loved him more…*sad face*

Sam: Come on Dean…don't say this…

Dean: It's the truth Sammy…Ummm…so, sister…I remember one time where I was 8 and Sam was 4 and he couldn't just shut up, he was complaining on and on and on that the broccoli I put for him to eat, was going to kill him, so…*coughs* I didn't technically drop him, but I did throw the sugar at him…

Me: That doesn't sound that bad…

Dean: It was in a glass container

Me: Oh…

Sam: So that's why I have this small scar, over my eye?

Dean: Yap *smiles*

Sam: You are an ass Dean!

Dean: Get over it! And lastly…pudding huh? Naughty girl…

Me: Behave

Dean: Trust me I LOVE pudding…especially vanilla! I'm a classic guy

Me: Ok…thank you Dean…now we move to Sam…'samgirl19' asks: _I have a question are u clumsy all the time and do you ever listen to people about your hair because I love it long_

Sam: Ummm…I guess I am a little clumsy but it's not my fault! It's my height

Dean: Yeah...he is freakish giant

Sam: Thank you for the help Dean…First of all, thank you so much! I hear a lot about my hair and they are getting to me *pouts* especially her *points*

Me: Hey! I said nothing

Sam: You said the other day that they look like curtains

Me: So I I said that they need a little trimming, sue me!

Sam: I might do it

Me: Fine!

Sam: Fine

Dean: *looks around* Ok…weirdos

Me: On to the next question…from 'IlaunaDespain Team Sam': "_My question is of all the hunts which one has been the one to most impact your life_?" Sam?

Sam: I have to say, definitely the hunt for Azazel…He killed our mom, dad become obsessed and in the end died because of him

Me: Dean?

Dean: I agree…let's not forget Sam dying too

Sam: And your deal to bring me back

Dean: And killing our Grandfather and Grandmother

Sam: And his end game

Me: That's enough boys…thank you very much…and the next one is 'moviemom44' who asks: _"Sam, has Jessica ever had any serious competition for your heart? And Dean what would a woman have to do to win your heart? (I'm talkin' your actual heart, Dean-o, not just that appendage south of your belly button.) For both Winchesters, of all the women we've already met, who has come the closest to getting you to say those three little words?"_

Sam: *smiles at the memory* No, Jessica was and will be the only woman who my holds my heart. I never stopped loving her

Me: *wipes tear* Ummm…Dean?

Dean: Why don't you come here and find out? *winks*

Me: Must you always cheapen the moment?

Dean: Shut up

Me: Continue please

Dean: She wouldn't have to do anything…just be herself

Me: You are such a sweetheart…deep deep down

Dean: *blushes*

Me: Ummm…Sam next question…

Sam: Erm…yes, I only said these words to Jess so it is hard, but I guess Sarah came pretty close

Dean: *counting with his fingers*

Me: She means 'I love you' Sherlock

Dean: I knew that! The only woman that managed to do that, it was Cassie

Me: *mumbles* Never liked her

Dean: What?

Me: Nothing…The last one is my close friend 'LittleRock'n'RollQueen167': _"DEAN WHY THE HELL LISA of all women? 2. How did Ruby got into the Winchester story? I mean who was she really? And did Sam and Dean work out? :P"_

Dean: Whoa! Calm down woman! I just wanted to feel how it is to have a normal family for a change…Lisa and Ben could give me that

Me: Aw sweetie! *hugs him*

Dean: Get off me!

Me: Jerk! So…who is gonna answer the Ruby question? Sam?

Sam: I guess. Ruby first came to me, a few months before Dean's deal came to an end. She promised me that she could help him

Dean: Bang up job

Sam: *glares him* after Dean died, well I felt alone and she promised me revenge…to kill Lilith

Dean: and you did

Sam: But she played me! She poisoned me!

Me: Relax Sam! It wasn't your fault

Sam: I want to be alone right now *leaves*

Me: But…

Dean: Let him…and for your last question…*smiles seductively* It's all natural baby *winks*

Me: That's enough Dean! I don't want to end up picking bodies from the floor

Dean: Buzzkiller

Me: That's me! So…wow…I guess I have no more questions! I have to send a BIG thank you to all of you who reviewed! I hope you had fun…and waste no time! Think your next questions to ask Sam and Dean! It can't be just one! Also…who else do you want me to bring in?

Dean: There are going to be more?

Me: Of course

Dean: Oh come on!

Me: *rolls eyes* Goodbye and have a great time!

Dean: You forgot the disclaimer

Me: You had to remind me! I own nothing! Happy?

Dean: Very…Goodbye Ladies!


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

* * *

Me: Oh my God! You guys are awesome! So many reviews and alerts!

Dean: Don't be so happy, they are doing it for us

Me: *pouts*

Sam: Don't be a jerk Dean

Dean: Shut up bitch

Me: No pie for you today!

Dean: Whaaaa? You can't to do that? Can you?

Me: Of course I can *evil smile*

Dean: You are mean *crosses arms*

Sam: Nice comeback! *nods head*

Dean: Blah, blah, blah…

Me: *rolls eyes*

*sound of wings*

*Castiel appears*

Me: Castiel! Hey…welcome aboard

Cass: *looks around* Thank you

Dean: Cass? What the hell are you doing here?

Sam: How?

Dean: Did she use a ritual?

Me: Too much work…I called him on his cell *shrugs*

Dean/Sam: Oh…

Cass: What am I doing here?

Me: *smiles* just stand there quietly and we'll call you when we need you

Cass: Ok *stands perfectly still*

Dean: Can I say the first question?

Me: Ok shoot

Cass: Why are you telling him to use his gun?

Me/Dean/Sam: *stares*

Cass: I shall keep my mouth closed

Dean: You do that! Now…ummm…'Deanlover69' asks: "Dean how can you cope of being so hot and smart at the same time?"

Me: Huh?

Dean: Well…it's not easy! My…hotness is a gift…

Me: Wait a minute…Dean! This question is not on the list!

Dean: *busted face*

Sam: You suck!

Me: What he said

Dean: Screw you!

Me: *ignores him* let's move to the real question 'samgirl19' asks: _"Sam, if you can go back and change things which would you choose and do you believe there is another alternate world where you are married to jess and have kids *sniff*f I miss Jessica she was good for you" and "Dean, why do you love pie so much and how did you get introduced to pie"_

Sam: *sad smile* Thanks…I miss her too. Ummm…yes I would that. I'd go back in time and I'd make sure that I was never born

Dean: Sammy…

Sam: It's true Dean! None of these would have happened I was never born…

Me: *pats his shoulder* It's ok Sammy…Dean…your turn

Dean: It's silly actually *scratches head*

Sam: Come on dude! It can't be that bad

Dean: You don't remember?

Sam: No…

Dean: It was my 13 birthday…Dad was away on another hunt and it was just me and Sam in the motel room. I went for an afternoon sleep and when I woke up Sam was standing in front of me holding something behind his back. He was 9 at the time. I asked him what was he hiding and when he brought his hands in front of him *chuckles* he was holding an apple pie with a little candle on it. You seriously don't remember this?

Sam: *surprised* No…I did this?

Dean: *smiles* yeah…you wanted to buy a cake but it was too expensive so you went with the pie. So it kinda stuck

Me: You can be a cutie when you want to *ruffles his hair*

Dean: Stop touching me

Cass: Is she a demon?

Me: What?

Dean: *laughs* She is evil…but she is not a demon Cass, relax

Me: Damn angel…next question by 'I LOVE Sparkley Scars': _"If I gave you 5 bucks would you cut Sammy's hair, please? And, why are you so opposed to listening to more modern music? Not that there is anything wrong with classic rock, but music now is good too! And, now a question for Sammy. Why won't you cut your hair! I mean it's not bad now but, you looked so much hotter before!"_

Dean: *smiles evilly* Hell yeah! Cash only sweetheart *winks*

Cass: What do you mean, only me?

Dean: *stares*

Me/Sam: *laughs*

Dean: Shut up Castiel. Now…I'm not exactly opposed…I just…it sucks

Me: Dean you are a jerk! Have you ever listened to any of today's music?

Dean: No and I don't want to

Sam: He is mule…I tried a million times before

Me: Dude seriously? Linkin Park, Green day…

Dean: Nope

Me: Muse? *hopes*

Dean: Who?

Me: *is shocked and hurt* Stop talking

Dean: Gladly

Sam: Ok...to answer your question. Ummm…thanks, I guess, it's just that the hair I had 5 years ago represents a Sam that no longer exists. Sam the college student, with a shot at normal life…Jessica *sad face* that guy is dead. This is who I am now

Dean: Now do you understand that I call him emo-kid?

Sam: Go to hell!

Dean: Been there, done that, took the shirt *smiles*

Me: Enough you too! Let's continue with 'glolinde': _"This is for you, Dean (aka Tinkerbell): How do you feel that pretty much all your fan girls were stolen by Cass_?"

Dean: TINKERBELL?

Me: I like it! Girl you are my hero!

Sam: *laughs*

Cass: *smirks*

Dean: What the hell?

Me: Shut it Tinky *smiles* answer the question

Dean: My fangirls were stolen by Cass?

Me: You didn't know?

Dean: *still shocked*

Sam: There's a list *gives him list*

Dean: *reads* SON OF A BITCH! Cass you are so dead *jumps at him*

Cass: What did I do? Stop hitting me!

Sam: Dean! Come on dude

Dean: No one steals my fangirls!

Me: Relax…ummm…sweetie I think you got an answer to your question, I guess

Dean: *punches Castiel*

Me: Dean you only hurting yourself!

Dean: Shut up

Me: Ugh…so 'glolinde" has another question

Dean: Super

Sam: Shut up Tinkerbell

Dean: *growls*

Me: I quote _"Dude, Sam's hair is perfect the way it is! Be nice, Tinkerbell (yes, Dean. I'm talking to you). You're just jealous that Sam's motto is "Maybe he's born with it. Maybe it's Maybelline." ...Or maybe it's "L'Oreal: I'm loving it!"_

Sam: *confused* Thanks *smiles*

Dean: I'm NOT TINKERBELL!

Me: let me finish, jeez…"_After that whole entire NAIR incident, what did you do for revenge? Had to be pretty sweet, right? I would've paid money to see that!"_

Dean: Uh oh…

Cass: THAT I want to see!

Me: Me too *waits*

Sam: Hehe…trust me…it was sweet! So…the next day after the Nair accident, I went to where Dean was sleeping and superglued together his eyes and eyelashes

Me: Oh man! Tell me you have a video!

Sam: Unfortunately not. So for the next week Dean was with his eyes glued, because the glue was very, very strong. It vaporized his eyelashes actually

Me: No way!

Cass: *chuckles*

Dean: It's not funny! I had to do an eyelash surgery

Sam: Using someone else's eyelash transplant *laughs*

Me: Poor Dean!

Dean: Shut up! I was walking blind for almost a month!

Sam: And without eyelashes *smiles*

Dean: I hate you

Me: *wipes tear* that had to be so good! Ummm…lets continue with 'IlaunaDespain': _"Sam, you scored really high on you LSATS, what was your studying schedule like for that? And Dean, did you ever consider going to college, and I don't mean to just pick up chicks?"_

Sam: Erm thanks! It depends on how the individual has learned to study, because everyone has their method. When I was studying, I was studying, whether it was for 2 hours or for a half. I was concentrated and you can't possible read for 5 hours straight. You brain will fry! You always must make sure to take a 10 minute break to clear your mind. That was mostly…

Me: Thanks Sammy, Dean?

Cass: *sits down bored*

Dean: *smiles* you girls know me so well! Ummm…actually no! I never was the bright mind to go to college like Sammy boy over here! And between us…I HATE studying, hell reading. I hardly do research for the hunts

Me: Don't follow Dean's example kids!

Dean: I'm hurt

Me: You'll get over it! 'moviemom44': _"Sam, your reaction to the question about Ruby has me very curious. While I agree that Sarah is pretty much the perfect woman for you - who the hell else would volunteer, not just willingly but EAGERLY, to follow you into a house containing a murderous spirit and then actually jump into the fight to save your ass? - I have also always thought you saw something in Ruby that no one else did - something, dare I say it, GOOD. Did her betrayal hurt you so deeply because you loved her and you hoped she might really love you, too?"_

Sam: *puppy face* back then, I actually thought she was good…

Dean: *huffs*

Sam: *glares him* i…did felt something for her, after all she was with me all this time Dean was in Hell. I think it was normal for me to develop some emotions and I thought, hoped as you say, she felt the same. Now…I don't know what to believe. She betrayed me and yes it hurt. I will never learn the truth and frankly I don't want too. You can't change a demon

Dean: Amen to that brother

Me: *glares him*

Dean: *shrugs*

Me: *sighs* also a message to Dean "_yes, Dean, I know just how long-winded I am. Get over it. You'll get your turn"_

Dean: Yes ma'am

Me: 'RosesandThorns666' has a question for Castiel!

Cass: Me?

Me: Yes sweetie!

Cass: Yey *claps hands*

Me: _"I have a question for our cute, blue eyed angel of the Lord. Castiel, what would be your dream situation to be in with Dean? Oh and I mean anything, Sweetie Pie, ANY situation that would like to be in with Dean. By the way, Castiel you're so cute I wanna snuggle you all day (yes that's weird but it's true :D)_

Dean: You have some serious issues lady

Me: *smacks him on the back of his head* Shut it Tinky

Cass: Why is she calling me a Sweetie Pie? I'm not a food

Dean: Oh that's your problem!

Me: It's an expression Cass

Cass: Oh…Ummm, I guess being in a world where are no demons and generally no evil, a peaceful world, no Apocalypse, no Croaton virus not anything and…what is snuggle?

Me: I'll show you *snuggles*

Cass: *awkward* I get it now

Me: *still snuggled*

Sam: *gets me off*

Me: *giggles* sorry

Dean: Traitor!

Me: Sorry Dean…*smiles innocently* ummm…' VirendraLione' doesn't have a question but she is sweetheart for reviewing and we send her out love. Send your love

Sam/Dean/Cass: We send our love

Me: And lastly…' Thegreendayaddict' is the last one for today! One of your questions was answered before. You and 'glolinde' had the same question! I guess great minds think alike huh? :) As for the other question: _"Dean... Why be such a smart ass all the time?"_

Sam: Thank you!

Dean: Damn it's good to be loved

Me: Stop with the sarcasm and answer

Dean: *smirks* because I'm older, more experienced, hotter and with the cool car

Me: *mumbles* and with the brain damage

Cass: *smiles*

Dean: Huh?

Me: Nothing! So…that's the end of another 'Q&A' Hope you enjoyed this! And…Cass?

Cass: Yes?

Me: You can say the disclaimer today! And don't worry! more questions will come for you in the next part!

Cass: Promise?

Me: Pinky promise

Cass: *tilts his head confused*

Me: Nevermind

Cass: The Winchester and I don't belong to the writer. She owns nothing!

Me: Thanks! Goodbye guys! Keep these questions coming!


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

* * *

Me: Wow…all I can say is…Wow. You are awesome guys!

Dean: Oh, we know it sweetheart

Me: I'm not talking about you jackass! I was talking about the reviewers

Sam: Yes! Thank you so much for your love

Me: See? Why can't you be more like Sammy?

Dean: Just wait for the 6th season

Me: What?

Dean: Nothing! I just love our reviewers

Me: *stares*

Dean: *smiles*

Me: As I was saying…thank you so much for your response and let's begin shall we?

Sam: Where is Cass?

Me: *looks around* I don't know…CASS?

Dean: Found him! Guess where the Huggy bear was?

*Cass walks in*

Sam: Where?

Dean: In the kitchen…practically buried in the fridge

Me: What were you doing?

Cass: I had a sudden urge to eat…

Me: Ok…but that fridge was empty, except from some milk and a pizza from yesterday…oh no, please tell me you didn't…

Cass: *looks down* I was hungry

Me: You ate my pizza? MY pizza? MY PIZZA?

Dean: Hey now…calm down

Me: My pizza?

Sam: Dean…she off to La-La land again

Cass: Where?

Me: I'm ok…I think

Dean: Good…Can we continue with the questions?

Me: *glares Cass* Touch my food again Angel and I'll unleash all your fangirls on your ass

Cass: Is that a bad thing?

Me: *smirk* let me demonstrate sweetie…*opens door* Come in girls!

*Two girls step in*

Me: Ask your question first ladies…

RosesandThorns666: Hi! *waves_* Sam, how do you put up with the sexual tension between Dean and Castiel_?

Cass: I don't understand

Dean: Shut up Cass…Hey! You are that crazy chick that…*smack on the head*

Me: Watch it Winchester! Come on Sam!

Sam: The truth is that I don't know! I guess I get used to it with the time! But sometimes, Ughhh!

Dean: SAM!

Sam: *shrugs*

Me: That's interesting…ummm and your other question hun?

RosesandThorns666: _Come on Dean you are over reacting….it's obvious that you love him, ummm Cass, how do you manage to make one look turn so many girl's legs to jelly? Seriously you got some real sexiness goin' on with those eyes._

Dean: *growl*

Cass: *tilts his head* I'm not allowed to turn human legs into jelly…only into salt

Me: *stares* Whaaaa?

Cass: I guess…thank you *smiles*

Me: Come on girl! Go for it!

Cass: Excuse me? *she snuggles him*

Sam: Awwww…so cute

Cass: Help?

Me: *smirks* Ok girl your time is up! Hope I see you in the next part

RosesandThorns666: Ok and thank you! *leaves*

Me: So…let's welcome the next girl

I LOVE Sparkley Scars: *giggles* Oh hi! *runs to Castiel and snuggles him* sorry i couldn't wait

Dean: Don't tell me that there is line outside waiting to be snuggled?

Me: Relax…

Cass: *clears throat* let me go?

I LOVE Sparkley Scars: You didn't ask nicely *still snuggled*

Me: *laughs*

Cass: Please?

I LOVE Sparkley Scars: Ok…you are so cute! Now for the questions_, 1. Dean: You made the reference "Eat it, Twilight" to a vampire before, so does that mean that someone *cough* you *cough* has read or seen Twilight? And, if you took the time to watch/ and or read it, then that means that someone likes it? Oh, and what team are you? Edward? Jacob? Bella? I'm dying to know over here! Also, how does it feel to know that some people would choose the smexy Castiel over you? And, I'm sorry to tell you Dean, I used to be a Dean girl but, I am 100% a Cass girl now! I'm terribly sorry!_

Dean: You might as well stab me in the back! That's how I feel about Mr. Snuggle stealing my girls!

Me: Relax Dean!

Dean: I am relaxed! *deep breath*

Sam: Dean you still have the Twilight question to answer

Dean: Do I have too?

Me: Yes

Dean: *sighs* I…*clears throat* might have caught a glimpse

Sam: But Dean! You have the books in your duffelbag

Dean: *wide eyes*

Sam: Sorry

Dean: Ok…I like Twilight ok? I hate Bella! Sue me! And fyi…I'm team Carlisle

Me: Edward's father?

Dean: Yes

Me: *dreams* oh he is so hot...

I LOVE Sparkley Scars: _That's…interesting *smiles* 2. For Sam and Dean, Who's your celebrity crush? I have a sneaking suspicion that Dean's is Brad Pitt since he seems to mention him a lot. (Like when Sammy was dreaming about Bela and was making some serious happy noises and Dean asked if he was dreaming about Brad Pitt.)_

_3. For the trench coat clad cutie with the blue oceans: How does it feel to have fangirls/minions that would do anything at your beck and call? Did you enjoy your snuggle?_

Dean: I remember that time…wait...YOU WERE DREAMING OF BELA?

Sam: Thank you I LOVE Sparkley Scars, exactly what I needed, ummm…it was nothing Dean!

Dean: Yeah…*rolls eyes* to answer your question…no it's not Brad Pitt, well…I always liked that actress that played in "Ten inch hero"

Me: Tish?

Dean: Yeah! That one

Me: Your celebrity crush is Danneel Harris?

Dean: If that's her name…yes

Me: I'm trying to ignore the irony…Sam?

Sam: I guess it's Jennifer Aniston…

Me: Ok…and lastly Cass…answer the question

Cass: But she is staring at me

Me: *sighs* get over it!

Cass: Minions? Huh…I find it a little fascinating, interesting….creepy and yes thank you…I enjoyed it

Me: Ok...thank sweetie for joining us! And let me inform the rest of you…these two girls just asked for bringing them here! Ask and you shall receive! *smiles*

Dean: I don't like the sound of it

Sam: Me either

Me: You shouldn't *smiles devilish* lets continue with 'moviemom44': "_Cass, when all this is over, if it ever is, how will you honor the sacrifice made by (I can't believe I forgot his name) the man whose gorgeous body you inhabit? Or does he already occupy a special place in Heaven?_

_Dean, in your heart of hearts do you believe Ben really is your son? Could Lisa have told he wasn't to make it easier for you to keep doing what you do, because she knew it's what you needed? When all this is over, will you go back and ask her again? Yeah, yeah, I promised to ask something funny, but despite being the world's cutest smartass, I like it when you open up a little and show us some of those better qualities you try so hard to hide._

_Sam, love you to death, hon, but I'm puttin' Dean in the hot seat this time."_

Sam: It's ok! I love you too! *smiles*

Me: Cass…begin

Cass: I appreciate what Jimmy has done. He truly was a pure and one of kind human being. Unfortunately Jimmy's body is dead but he lives in spirit, I sadly say that I was killing him day by day because humans can't maintain our grace for long periods. Jimmy rests in Heaven now waiting to be reunited with his family

Me: Thank you Cass! Dean?

Dean: Yes…Ummm…*scratches head* the truth was that I wasn't convinced when Lisa said about the DNA test…How the hell did she get DNA from me in the first place? And I'm not blind…I could see how the kid was! But on the other hand…*sighs* I don't know, maybe it's my desire to tell me that Ben is actually my son. I want to be a father someday…Ughhh Damn you Supernatural fans! *hides face*

Me: Awwww, Dean!

Dean: Shut up!

Me: Haha ok! Next is 'Wolfgrowl': _"Dean have you ever seen some of the fanfiction posted about you and Castiel?"_

Me: *waves hands* no!

Dean: What fanfiction?

Me: Oh dear god no! *hides face*

Dean: Answer me!

Sam: It's really nothing dude!

Dean: What? What does it say?

Me: *bites lip*

Cass: Why is Dean so upset?

Dean: Dude! Open your ears!

Cass: Do what? But my ears…

Dean: Ugh! Give me one to read…NOW!

Sam: *hands him laptop*

Dean: *reads* So far is all…OH MY DEAR GOD!

Cass: Don't use my father's name in vain

Dean: Screw you Cass! *thinks* actually no…

Me: Dean?

Dean: That's sick…why I'm always in the bottom?

Sam: DEAN!

Dean: What?

Cass: What bottom?

Me: No need to know Cass! Let's move to the next question...now! 'VirendraLione' asks_: "Dean: I love your car, she's absolutely gorgeous and so cool. Would you consider selling it to me should you ever decide to get rid of it? Pretty please? *Puppy dog eyes*  
For Sam: Have you ever wanted to travel outside of the US and do some hunting? You could come to the UK *hint hint* I'm sure we have demons and evil things that lurk in the shadows, here too.  
For Cass: I was messing around online the other day and I found one of those things where you type in your date of birth and it tells you which angel is your guardian. I got the result Cassiel. So I was wondering whether there actually is an angel called Cassiel or whether the thing just had a typo and means you?"  
For superloudean: How did you come up with the idea for this? Because it simply is an awesome Idea :) I'm addicted to it._

Dean: No! Absolutely No! I rather go to hell again, than giving my baby away!

Me: Don't be such a bitch Dean

Dean: I learned from you *smirks*

Me: I know you did! Sam?

Sam: Yes…Firstly…you need to work on your puppy dog eyes. Second, it never occurred to us…we will def consider it

Dean: Yeah…until then keep a canister of salt always on you

Me: and Cass?

Cass: No…Cassiel and I have nothing in common. We are two different angels. Cassiel is the angel of solitude and actually one of the seven archangels. He mostly works in 7th heaven

Dean: *whispers* the series?

Me: No you jerk!

Cass: We get mix up a lot! Even in Heaven other angels were confused

Me: That's great! Oh wait! She has a question for me also *squee*

Dean: Why would she?

Me: Shut up! Thank you sweetie! I'm glad you enjoy the story! Actually…I had a dream about it! I was interviewing them and when I woke up…I just HAD to write it down you know? But the trickiest part was to kidnap them! Man they were hard to find…

Dean: You had a dream about me? *winks*

Me: Shut up Dean! You weren't the only one you ass…

Dean: Whatever sweetheart!

Me: *cries* maybe it was a bad idea all along…so 'IlaunaDespain Team Sam' asks: "_Dean don't feel bad about Cass taking some of your fans. I know my niece is and always will be a Team Dean. My question is for Castiel: What kind of missions did you go on when you were under Anna's comande and were you really sorry when you and Uriel were going to kill her or was it just talk?"_

Dean: *smiles* thanks!

Cass: I don't know why, but when she was my superior she never used to send me on any missions! She always send Uriel…and she stayed behind with me, never understood that

Me: *mumbles* bitch

Cass: Sorry?

Me: Nothing! Nothing…

Cass: Ok…and yes I was truly sorry. I'd never lie

Me: That's ok hun…let's move on, with 'littleaprilroses': _"Don't feel bad Dean! I didn't convert myself to Castiel's fangirl club. Nor am I a Sam girl... CHUCK ALL THE WAY BABY! I'd tell you why I liked him best but I don't wanna ruin the surprise for Sam and Dean! Nor do I want a possibly homicidal Cass... Anyways! Question for Castiel. "I have to ask, why do you always sit at parks? Do you find them like...relaxing, err calming, or something? No offence but it's kind of disturbing... Watching little kids play... o_o"_

Dean: Chuck?

Sam: Why?

Dean: and why the hell Castiel has more questions than us?

Me: Because he is cute…go on hunny

Dean: *mumbles* you never called me 'hunny' *pouts*

Cass: What's wrong with watching kids play? I don't understand why it's wrong? *scratches head* after all…they just happen to be there. I just like watching the green in the parks…so peaceful

Dean: Pervert

Sam: Shut up dude!

Me: Enough! So… 'glolinde' asks: _"Hm... damn this is hard. I guess that I could ask about the whole Cassiel thing. I do know, from studies in theology and angelology (shut up, Tink. It's real! As is demonology), that Cassiel is real and whatnot. How do you feel about that? Also, what the hell happened to Jimmy? I have a theory that, after you exploded the first time, that he died. Any hints to that? _

_Oh! And, how does everyone feel that Azazel, THE Yellow Eyed Demon, was once a fallen angel? I'm serious! According to the mythology, Azazel was, indeed, a fallen angel. He was one of the angels that got kicked out of the garrison when Lucy fell (one third of the garrison went with him). How do you guys feel about that? That, maybe, just maybe, not all demons use to be humans and they were, indeed, angels? _

_This is what happens when you get someone on here with HUGE interest in theology/mythology! Hell, I'm even getting a major in it! _

_I do have one funny question for Castiel too. Every single time you get into a fight, your clothes are PERFECT afterward. No blood, no tears, nothing. Is there some kind of holy laundry service that you use?"_

Dean: Stop calling me Tink!

Me: Touchy much

Sam: Tell me about it

Me: As you already noticed the first part of your answer was answered earlier…

Dean: That son of a bitch was an angel?

Cass: You didn't know about Azazel?

Sam: Of course not. He was just the bustard who killed our parents and Jess

Dean: Fallen or not sweetheart…we still hate its guts…if he has any *thinks*

Sam: He destroyed my family! My whole life…*huffs* it figures though…he fell with Lucifer. Those sons of bitches had a plan even back then!

Cass: Sam is right…and well done on your major in theology, there are so many things to discover…

Dean: Maybe you are right about the demons but most of them are created when the human soul goes to Hell, it would happen to me eventually…

Cass: But I saved you..

Dean: Yes! Will you ever let it go?

Cass: Nope *smirk*

Sam: *rolls eyes* take Ruby for example…she was a witch but died and went to hell. She became a demon

Cass: There is a big percentage of demons who used to be angels…even Lilith was in heaven

Dean: Come again?

Sam: Lilith was Adams first wife…

Dean: *thinks* our brother Adam?

Me: Adam! The first person ever created! Jerk…

Sam: No Dean…it wasn't Eve as the tradition wants it…it used to be Lilith…but she got kicked out…

Dean: Why?

Me: Ummm…she wanted to be on top when…you know *scratched neck*

Dean: What? Oh…

Me: Let's drop this please…

Cass: I don't use a laundry…*tilts head* when my body heals so do my clothes…Why would I…

Me: Stop talking, please…*covers his mouth* so, the next question is from 'Mary Izzy Dakota': _"Sammy! -messes his hair up- Hehehe. -mouths 'Love His Hair'- I love the show. I'm honestly on Team Gabriel, but whatevs! Sammy, when you were growing up, did you wanna be just like you big brother? If so, do you still?_

Sam: *smiles* Ummm…Yes…I've always wanted to be like Dean. He was always there for me, he was my hero and I never stopped wanting that…of course he is a dick most of the times, but other than that…yeah!

Dean: Why you want to be like me?

Sam: You heard me! I just wish that I could be more like you cause, lest face it Dean…you are stronger than me. You'd never get tricked by Ruby

Dean: *looks down*

Me: Ok! Enough brotherly bonding! 'Thegreendayaddict'asks: _"To Angel Boy... What's up with the suit and trenchcoat? Doesn't it get kinda old after a while? __Team Sam all the way :)"_

Cass: It is protected by my grace…wait a minute, you don't like my clothes? *puppy eyes*

Me: Awwww Cass…of course she does! *pats his back*

Sam: She has a point…you need a change of wardrobe dude…and thank you *winks at her*

Cass: And you need a haircut *sticks his tongue out*

Dean: Very mature…

Sam: *gives Cass the finger*

Cass: Why did he do that? What was it?

Me: Not important! Lest finish today's Q&A with 'Sammy's sweetheart': _"Sam will you marry me? Ok so maybe that makes me a little obsessed but I can't help it I love you! To Dean what was the deal with you and Jo there at the end of her life? Because that kiss looked like you might have finally come to your senses and realized how much you loved her!"_

Sam: Hehe…*awkward laugh* I…I…have to pee *runs*

Dean: Erm…I knew that Jo was going to die, hell she knew it too. I…just felt like doing it, I don't know! I loved Jo, I did but never like this. I mean she had the same age as Sammy and I always used to see her as a little sister of mine…sorry *sad face*

Me: Wow…Dean you never stop to amaze me

Dean: *winks*

Me: *blushes* so…I guess this is the end! Thank you so much for your questions! And the boys and me, are waiting eagerly for the next ones!

Cass: The writer owns nothing but herself

Dean: Yap…she owns her own ass. Ours has Kripke all over it *smirks*

Sam: *walks in* so let's go to the next question

Me: Sam…we just finished

Sam: Oh…I guess I should say goodbye then! And thanks for asking *smiles*

Me: See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

* * *

Dean: *chuckles*

Sam: Why are you laughing about?

Dean: Hehe, just wait and see…

Cass: You have that face again Dean

Dean: What face?

Sam: The 'I did something stupid' face

Dean: It's not stupid

Cass: Most of the times it is

Dean: Shut up

Me: *walks in* hey guys! What's uuuuuuuuup…*falls down*

Dean: *laughs*

Sam: Jesus! Are you ok? *helps me stand up*

Me: Ouch…I think I broke my ass…if it's possible, I don't know! I slipped

Cass: *kneels down* its olive oil

Me: Who the hell put olive oil on the damn floor?  
Dean: *trying not to laugh*

Sam: ummm…I don't know

Cass: It was Dean

Dean: *glares him* Traitor

Me: *breaths in, breaths out* Ok

Dean: *raises eyebrow* Ok? That's it?

Me: *rubs butt* yeah…*smiles*

Dean: You're sure you didn't hit your head?

Me: Of course…

Dean: Now I'm scared

Me: *whispers* you should be

Cass: Excuse me? Who's that? *points behind me*

Me: That's Wolfgrowl, he is your bodyguard

Sam: Uh oh…here it comes…

Dean: What? Him?

Wolfgrowl: Maybe you want a piece of this? *glares him*

Me: Enough! I'm getting a headache! Dean shut your cakehole! You'll need him!

Dean: *mumbles angrily*

Sam: Can we continue with the Q&A?

Wolfgrowl: I have one!

Dean: Super

Me: *sighs* go ahead

Wolfgrowl: _Sam, have you read the Fanfics about you and Gabriel?_

Sam: Oh…you know about them…*clears throat* I might have caught a glimpse or two…

Dean: Dude…

Sam: Shut up Dean! It's not like I enjoy them!

Wolfgrowl: Ok…I'll just sit here, quietly, ummm…protecting

Dean: You do that *smiles*

Cass: Behave Dean

Dean: *sticks tongue out*

Me: I feel like I'm dealing with 3 year olds…'guaccie' asks and I want to send the biggest thank you! And a pie!

Dean: not my pie, right?

Me: *rolls eyes* of course, she asks:"_1: Castiel, how did it feel when Dean started to call you 'Cass', did it annoy you or you never thought about it? And 2: When you lost your powers, was there a part of you that was happy to become human, if so, what is the thing you wanted to do the most as a human?"_

Cass: At first, it didn't bother me, but then all of started to call me that way, even the angels in my garrison! I have a full name damn it!

Me: *wide eyes*

Cass: My apologies…Ummm…I always admired humans and I can't hide that yes, a part of me wanted to become human. Humans are extraordinary creatures, my Father's greatest creation. I guess what I'd like to experience is real love…

Me: Awwww…*hugs him*

*Wolfgrowl grabs me and removes me*

Me: Hey!

Wolfgrowl: Just doing my job

Dean: HA! I think I like you now!

Me: *pouts* lets continue with 'crossedcherry'_:"Castiel, how did you feel when you started to have doubts about what was and wasn't Gods will?  
Sam, was there no point at all during the time you were drinking Ruby's blood that you had any doubts about what you were doing?  
And Dean. Can I PLEASE have my panties back? You've had them since between chapters 6 and 7 of Happy Endings. I know they're comfy, but dude, they're my favorites. I'll even trade you. Give them back; I'll give you back the photos I took ;-)"_

Cass: It was…weird. I haven't felt that way before, frankly because it was the first time I actually felt something. I knew that I had to follow His orders but I deep down I knew that something was…off, I might say

Me: Thank you _Castiel_, Sammy?

Sam: *looks down* Back then, I thought that I was doing the right thing. I thought, she made me think, that with drinking demon blood I could take down Lilith. I was blinded by revenge so much that I couldn't see that Ruby was poisoning me, using me.

Me: That's ok Sammy thank you! And lastly… Dean?

Dean: *blushes* sorry for that! I thought they were a gift…I'll make sure Cass will zap them to you

Cass: Why me?

Dean: because you are the angel!

Sam: Did you wear them?

Me: Sam?

Sam: *shrugs* so?

Dean: *looks at him* what the hell man? Of course not!

Me: Ahuh…

Dean: I didn't!

Cass: Of course you didn't

Dean: *throws arms in air*

Me: *chuckles* let's move on with 'Mary Izzy Dakota'_:"Dean, Why do you always act like the tough 'i don't give a shit person? I mean, what's up with that? -thinks- Sam, how do you take Dean getting all the girls in the show? -cough- Manwhore. -cough- Sorry. -clears throat- Abd Cassie, (Cass) If you could, would you become human again? I liked you better more human then angel. You were so awesome! M'kay. -looks around- I choose Sammy Boy over Cass and Dean. There. I Said it. And I am done"_

Dean: Wow…love is in the air…You want to hear the truth huh? I act tough to mask my fear! That's the truth! I don't want Sam to see through this mask, but I highly doubt it that he doesn't. Back then when my time was up? I was petrified! I was going to hell! Of course I was terrified but I couldn't let anyone see the true me. Why? Because I hate people feeling sorry for me…I want no ones pity

Sam: But I was family Dean! Your brother dude!

Dean: It doesn't matter Sammy. You can't change a Winchester ya know *shrugs*

Me: True! You are like stubborn mules

Dean: We love you too!

Sam: SO...

Dean: HEY! I am not a Manwhore!

Me/Cass/Sam: Yes you are

Dean: I'm hurt

Me: and I'm Megan fox

Dean: *mumbles* I wish

Sam: GUYS! Let me continue

Me/Dean: Sorry

Sam: I'm ok! I really don't mind! But if I remember correctly, he didn't get ALL the girls in the show *winks*

Dean: That's my boy! *smiles*

Me: Men…Erm, Castiel?

Cass: Yes…I remember Dean telling me about the time he was in the future and I was a…hippie? Yes I think that's the word. As I said earlier, a part of me wants to become human but definitely not an alcoholic, drug and sex addict and…thanks?

Sam: Thanks by the way! Here's a cookie! *smiles*

Me: Sammy is in a good mood! He usually eats the cookies alone! Oh well…prepare for 'moviemom44's questions! _:"__This one is for Cass. How come you seem so clueless - no offense intended - about so many things relating to humans and our world? I figured you had spent as much time among humans as Anna did, something like 2,000 years. Didn't you pick up on a few things in all that time?_

_So, Sam, Jennifer Aniston? Really? What's the attraction? Other than Jess, who was blond and very sweet, you seem to go for women who are, shall we say, 'darker' than Ms. Aniston in both coloring and personality...Uh, let's see...Sarah, Madison, Ruby (the body you actually slept with)...even your other 'dream girl' Bela...(Back off, Dean, even you can't control your dreams.)...did I miss anyone?...They pretty much have NOTHING in common with the former 'Rachel', so what gives?_

_Oh, and Dean, so you don't feel unloved here's a question for you: If you could have any supernatural power, what would you want and why?_

_Superloudean, what's the story behind your pen name? Makes me wonder if you harbor feelings for the elder Winchester despite your seemingly nasty attitude toward him. Hmm? You don't have to put yourself on the spot and bring this up in front of the guys if you don't want to. Seriously, this has been a scream and I hope you keep it going for as long as you can..._

Cass: None taken. You are right but I was never so close to humans. I always made sure to keep my distance from them and make sure that I didn't become attached to them. Those were my orders but Anna…disobeyed them and you all know she eventually fell. And *chuckles* apparently I am a slow learner

Dean: Tell me about it!

Me: Ok…now on to Sammy

Sam: Ummm…hehe that's actually Dean's fault

Dean: I have to agree here! You see…there was one time, during a hunt, Sam was 15 I think at the time and I wanted to go to a bar down the street. I couldn't take him with me, so I locked him inside the room and left. When I returned I found him glued to the screen of the television watching "Friends"

Sam: So it kinda stuck

Me: Ok thank you Sam! Dean?

Dean: Yeah! Actually…people might find it strange but I wouldn't want any supernatural powers! Like Batman! He was a hero without any mumbo jumbo! BUT if I had to choose I'd say…x-ray vision! I think you can guess why! *winks*

Me: Pervert

Dean: Always *smiles*

Sam: Hey! You have another question!

Me: Yey! :) *reads* Oh…

Dean: Now that's interesting!

Cass: Sure is

Me: Firstly you can call me Lou! Everyone does

Sam: Lou?

Me: Shut up Sam! Ummm…as you figured 'super' is the first half of supernatural, 'lou' is a nickname of my real name and 'dean' well…*scratches head*

Sam: Continue

Me: Ok…I admit that I like Dean after all ok?

Dean: I knew it! *smiles*

Me: *blushes* it was a phase! And I don't have a nasty attitude towards Dean!

Dean/Sam/Cass: Yes you do!

Me: *thinks*ok may be I do! Also thanks for your kind words! It means a lot to me! Here's a bunch of cookies!

Sam: Can I say the next?

Me: Sure thing sweetie

Sam: 'I LOVE Sparkley Scars' asks_:"__For Dean: You know I'm not really buying the whole 'Brad Pitt is not my celebrity crush' thing; I just can't ignore the evidence against that statement! You do seem to mention him a lot. And, you're team Carlisle? What? He reminds me too much of a child molester... *shudders* Anyways, what's your favorite book of the Twilight Series?_

_For Sammy boy: You're welcome! I am glad I could be of service. *bows* I mean Dean was eventually going to find out that you have happy dreams about Bela... Also, who does Dean mention when he is dreaming and making serious happy noises?_

_For both Sam and Dean: If you guys know who the more popular celebrities are, what's your take on Justin Bieber? I personally like him, but there is no competition next to Cass! Oh, and Sammy, how did you feel about Becky touching you a lot, and Dean were you ever jealous that Becky preferred Sammy over you? What did you guys think of the stories Becky made of you on fan fiction? How do you feel knowing that Chuck has proof read them all? And, what did you guys think of you half brother Adam?_

_For my snuggle bunny Cass: Eppp! I got to snuggle with you! Yay! That made my entire life! Can I snuggle again? Pretty please...? *wide eyed puppy dog pout* You are just so adorable! And don't worry; anyone who doesn't like your sexy suit and trench coat are just jealous, I bet you even Dean is jealous! When you were drinking, what was you favorite drink? Also, you have died twice and both times you exploded, is there some reason that both times that you died it happened that way? And, when you pop in on Dean's dreams, has there any been any awkward situations, like let's say Dean is having a particularly 'happy' dream? Cause I don't really buy that Dean dreams of fishing on a lake before dreaming of women. Also, Cas, why were you creeped out that I was staring at you? I mean, how in the world could I not? **Dreamy sigh** And, is it weird that I pray to you everyday?"_

Dean: Shut up, Carlisle rocks!

Sam: Dean apologize…

Dean: *sighs* sorry! The first book, I admit is my favorite…

Sam: Hehe! I caught him one time muttering the name of Kelly Clarkson

Dean: Dude! You promised!

Sam: Oops?

Dean: You suck Sam! Erm…Justin who?

Sam: Bieber Dean! He is…oh leave it! I like him though. Becky huh? I was very uncomfortable! She was touching me, like all the time…I didn't like it!

Dean: Are you kidding? I mean I was a little hurt that she said 'not what I pictured' who did she think she was? But no I wasn't jealous

Sam: Ummm…I rather not talk about it

Dean: What stories? Sam? What did she wrote?

Sam: I tell you later shut up!

Dean: Touchy, touchy! So Adam…we never got a chance to meet him very well but he is our brother, he is our blood and we love him

Me: Christo

Dean: Huh? I'm not possessed

Sam: I agree with Dean! I wish we could have for time with him

Me: Careful what you wish for…*looks at Cass* hey…Cass…Castiel! Wake up!

Cass: *wakes up* what?

Me: You have a question…questions

Cass: Ummm…I remember you…sorry but no! Right bodyguard?

Wolfgrowl: *nod head*

Cass: I can't really answer you because simply I can't taste…and thanks for your kind words! Also…err, I didn't do it on purpose it just happened, I guess!

Dean: Yeah! Explosions love you dude!

Cass: *tilts head* happy dream?

Me: *sighs* sex Castiel, that what she means

Cass: Oh…No from what I remember…

Dean: I know that sounds strange but…I was busy having nightmares so no happy dreams for me!

Cass: true *sad face*…You didn't blink not once! That's why! And It's not weird! I am an angel of the lord …

Me: Thank you Cass! Let's continue with 'SentFromHeaven91':"_I HAVE A QUESTION! This one is for Dean. *looks at Dean* Hey there sexy! *winks* lol. Do you watch Disney? And don't lie! I remembered the last episode of season 4 were you referred Zachariah and Cass to a tv show. Remember? The sweet life of Zach and Cass. Hints: the sweet life of Zach and Cody. I won't make fun of you if you do watch the show, even though I know Sam probably will...and speaking of Sam...HI SAMMY! *waves arms in the air frantically and falls off chair* I'm Ok..."_

Dean: *winks* hey!

Me: Please don't send me your hospital bill! I can't stop him!

Dean: Yeah I remember! I'll be honest…I did watch it once…err twice *nervous laugh* Ok I watch it a lot! I like it!

Sam: Why I'm not surprised? Oh hello to you too!

Dean: Last time I checked it wasn't a crime

Sam: *types something in laptop* crap

Dean: Told ya!

Me: As long as you don't watch Hannah Montana, I think we are ok!

Dean: Oh god no!

Sam: Ummm…Lou? Maybe we should call an ambulance! I don't think she is breathing

Me: Damn it Dean!

Dean: Sorry I can't help it! Cass?

Cass: I'm on it! *snaps fingers* she is ok now!

Me: Pffff…ok! 'caitiewarren' asks:"_ Sam, were you surprised that Adam turned out acting&looking like Dean, poor Sam two snarky brothers...and Dean, do you remember a lot about your life before the fire? Cuz in John's journal it says you played t-ball...which I went awww at& another question *happier one* do you remember the day Sam was born?_

Sam: A little yes! I was hoping to lean a little towards mine personality, but I was so wrong! Thanks for your sympathy

Dean: I don't understand! Why it is a bad thing?

Me: *whistles*

Sam: *looks around*

Cass: * scratches neck*

Dean: bitches!

Me/Sam/Cass: Jerk!

Dean: Unfortunately, I don't remember much! Just little random things! Dad, my mom trying to feed me *smiles* the fire *sad face* ummm…again my memories are limited! The only think I still remember is Dad giving me Sammy to hold him! I don't think I'll never forget that feeling

Me: You are such a sweetheart! Sometimes…Next is 'RosesandThorns666' who asks_:"__I wanted to ask Castiel how on Earth he deals with Uriel and Zachariah, because if I were you, my precious little angel, I would've so gone insane and smote them a LONG time ago. _

_I also wanted to give you all some cookies because I love you all, and you all get hugs and kisses! OH! And Castiel, next time Dean takes you to a brothel you just kick his ass okay, Sweetheart? (Don't be scared of hurting him either. He's a man he can take it!)_

Cass: Zachariah was my superior! I couldn't possibly smite him! All heavens wrath would…

Dean: unleash on your ass, we know

Cass: Something similar…and Uriel well…there were times I wanted to smite him, mostly because he was disrespectful to humans. But patience is one my virtues

Me: Also thanks for the cookies! Dean share with the rest!

Dean: Fine! *pouts*

Cass: What's a brothel?

Sam: *chokes on cookie*

Dean: *coughs*

Me: You sure are slow hunny! Remember where Dean took you too, when you were about to summon Raphael?

Cass: *thinks* Oh…it didn't go that well

Me: *chuckles* So…'VirendraLione' asks_:"__To Dean, firstly, I said sell not give. I would be willing to pay for Metallicar. And secondly, it's a shame you feel that way, you may have earned yourself an extra fangirl if you had agreed..._

_Ok not really a question, but I just thought I had to retort. _

_As always, guys you have my love (well Dean has a little less than Cass, Sam and Superloudean now...) and thanks for answering my questions: P Can't wait for the next chapter!"_

Dean: *nods head* I remain firm to my decision! I would never sell my baby! Not for all the money in the world!

Me: Thank you sweetie for your love!

Cass: Me too

Sam: Same here *smiles*

Me: So lastly we have 'Sammy's sweetheart'_:" Sam since you hurt my feelings by just making up some excuses about having to go to the bathroom, I am completely going to ignore you this time around and just ask a question of Dean. (Humpfs while folding arms over my chest and turns my back on Sam.) So Dean, how are things? And when Adam and Sam were possessed by Michael and Lucifer and were going to fight to the death, how come you were only worried about Sam? It was like you completely forgot that Adam was in danger too. I mean, come on, man, he is your brother too!"_

Sam: But I really had to pee! Come on *puppy dog eyes*

Dean: Of course I was worried about Adam! I may be a jerk and a dick, but I'm not insensitive! I care about people and OF COURSE I care about my brother!

Me: Calm down Dean!

Dean: *ignores me* Just because I didn't show it, it doesn't mean that I don't care about him! My heart aches for him too you know!

Sam: Dean, relax dude!

Dean: I'm going for a walk *leaves*

Me: *awkward laugh* I guess this is the end of another Q&A!

Sam: Me, Dean, Castiel and our bodyguard want to say goodbye and thank you for your questions!

Cass: Lou owns absolutely nothing

Me: It sucks but it's true! Goodbye folks! Keep those questions coming!


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX

* * *

Me: Hello, hello! I apologize for not updating sooner, but I was reading for an exam

Dean: You were stuck in one page for 5 hours

Me: I am a slow reader, sue me! Like you are any better

Dean: Touché. We can't all be like geek boy over here

Sam: Just because I'm reading, that doesn't mean that I am a geek

Me: Do you like reading?

Sam: Yes

Dean: Then you are a geek

Sam: Not fair *pouts*

Cass: *walks is the room* guys?

Me: Yeah?

Cass: I can't find my trenchcoat. Wolfgrowl did you see anyone in my room?

Wolfgrowl: No, I saw no one

Dean: Remind me again why the wolf is here?

Me: To protect you jerk!

Cass: Excuse me! We have a mystery to solve

Me: Ah! The mystery of the stolen trenchcoat! My favorite!

Cass: I think you are being sarcastic

Me: You think?

Sam: Why don't you all try to relax…

All: Shut up Sam

Sam: Ok…

Dean: I don't want him here!

Me: Afraid of the competition Dean? *smirks*

Dean: HA! From him?

Wolfgrowl: Don't make tazer you, Winchester

Dean: You wouldn't

Wolfgrowl: Try me *smirks*

Cass: Where is my trenchcoat?

Me: I'm getting a headache

Cass: Trenchcoat, trenchcoat, trenchcoat…

Sam: *puts hands on head*

Me: I need help…*leaves*

Dean: Where the hell did she go?

Wolfgrowl: Don't know! But that means I'm in charge now!

Dean: Who died and made you queen?

Wolfgrowl: *holds tazer*

Dean: I'll shut up now

Wolfgrowl: *puts tazer in pocket* good. Now…on with the questions! I have a question for starters…_Dean, how would you feel if I, ugh... redecorated your car? With Fuzzy Dice, Pop C.D.'s and some weird bumper stickers? Castiel the truth is that I may have stolen your trenchcoat... wear a normal jacket for a while and I'll give it back. Sam, Truth or Dare? Just kidding, I have no questions for Sam right now._

Dean: *wide eyes* I'd feel worse than hell! And I have been in hell! Please don't touch my car!

Cass: YOU stole my trenchcoat? I'd trusted you

Wolfgrowl: You'll get over it…here *hands him a black jacket* try this for a change

Cass: *looks at it* fine *puts it on*

Dean: Not my car, not my car, not my car

Wolfgrowl: Dude relax! I won't touch your car, jeez

Me: *walks in* Hi! Look who I brought with me!

Sam: Bobby?

Cass: Gabriel?

Gabriel: The one and only…cool jacket bro

Wolfgrowl: *smirks*

Dean: What are you doing here Bobby?

Bobby: Because I was called you idjits!

Me: Ok…ok…thank you Wolfgrowl for starting! Now let's continue with 'RosesandThorns666': _"I got a question for Castiel because I love him (I understand that you don't know me, Cass, but I think you're so beautiful in every way *snuggles and kisses*). Anyway, my question. Castiel, when you came face to face with Meg and she tried to kiss you, did actually consider doing it? I know you were trying to trick her but your eyes were so convincing it looked like you really did want to kiss her. _

_Also a question for Gabriel! I know you kinda got killed by Lucifer, but did you always want to call him a 'Great big bag of dicks' or was it just a spur of the moment? Oh and I love you too *kisses and snuggles*"_

Cass: Ummm…thanks, I guess. No…of course not! I would never kiss a demon

Gabriel: Wow…loosen up bro!

Cass: I'm not tied up

Gabriel: Ooooook…Lucifer is my brother and I love him! But sometimes…Ughhh! He was on and on about how God betrayed him! Blah and blah! I wanted so many times to tell him 'Shut up Lucy'. He was so damn arrogant! He wanted God to love just him and no one else! So…yes, I wanted to call him like that for a long time! And I love you too *blows kiss*

Me: Thank you angels! Next is 'Katy M VT' and she says_: "I have a question for Bobby. Why did he pull a shotgun on John and does he have a favorite between Sam and Dean? And a question for Dean. If he got sent back in time to right after Sam died would he still sell his soul for him?"_

Bobby: Oh…I remember that day! John just had that effect on other people you know? So stubborn… John wanted some information on werewolves and when I offered to help him with the hunt, he said that he didn't need me. I insisted to help him and then he told me that 'you won't help me and that's an order'

Me: Ouch…

Bobby: Robert Singer takes crap from no one!

Dean: *chuckles* man, dad was white as a sheet that day!

Sam: Where was I?

Dean: Stanford

Sam: Oh…*looks down*

Bobby: and no…I love these idjits the same!

Me: Thank you Bobby! Dean?

Dean: I would sell my soul again in a heartbeat

Me: Awwww…*hugs him*

Dean: Wolfgrowl help!

Wolfgrowl: Not this time champ! *smiles*

Me: Ok I'm done! Let's move on with 'Mary Izzy Dakota': _"-takes the cookie- Yum... Chocolate chip. - eats half the cookie- Can I please give Sam a hug? -give Wolfgrowl an almost better than Sam puppy face- Pwease...? -makes my lower lip quiver and eyes get teary- -eats other half of the cookie- Thank you, Sam. Again for the cookie. Once again, you are the best on the show. Dean, Geez! No need to get all offensive. I'm sorry. Ok, Castiel, your sex hair looked freaking adorable, not as good as Sams, but still good. How do you feel about the fangirls all over you? And what is your input on Destiel, Dean? -blows Sam a kiss- -smiles- that's it for me today, read ya soon!"_

Wolfgrowl: *mumbles* Damn you women with puppy eyes! Go ahead!

Sam: *hugs Sam* Damn it's good to feel loved *smiles* thank you and you are welcome

Cass: Sex hair? *tilts head*

Gabriel: *rolls eyes*

Me: *whispers to Cass*

Cass: Oh, I get it… thank you! And it's great to know that you have people out there caring for you! I like it!

Dean: Of course you are

Sam: You are just jealous Dean

Dean: *glares him* I'm not

Wolfgrowl: Yes you are…

Bobby: What he said

Dean: I hate you all…and, Destiel?

Me: Dean and Castiel…together?

Dean: Oh…God no! I hate it! I really hate it! Ewwwww…

Me: We got it! You hate it…now, next is 'caitiewarren': _"question for both Sam and Dean: what's your favorite monster? Sam: what's the earliest memory you have?_

_And Dean aww about you holding your brother, I'm a twin so i never got a "annoying pain in the ass" little brother, though my twin is quite annoying..."_

Sam: Favorite monster…*thinks* I think it was the shapeshifter Dracula! He wasn't that bad

Dean: He kidnapped me and dressed me with that ridiculous outfit!

Sam: That's why I like him! *smiles*

Dean: *growls* I guess my favorite monster was…Teddy the teddy-bear

Sam: Really?

Dean: Yeah! He didn't try to kill us; he liked booze, well girly drinks and porn! He would made a great best friend!

Me: Cool *thumbs up*

Sam: Yeah…earliest memory? I think it would be dad coming home one day and he was badly hurt! I asked him what happened and he said that he fell down the stairs, that's it…

Dean: I can feel your pain! Sammy is very annoying

Sam: Am not!

Dean: Yes you are

Sam: No!

Bobby: Idjits!

Me: Nicely said Bobby! On with the questions! 'MMS-17 ': _"To Lou- You are awesome :D and a complete genius. U go girl! Keep it up!_

_Sam- I really like you...(love you!) but I don't want to make this awkward...so I'll contain my love. But, question: what s your best memory of you and Jess? And could you take off your shirt and show some skin for once? Lovvve you! _

_Castiel- My best friend wants to say you are uber sexy and hopes that you will one day marry her :)_

_Dean- You say anything mean to Sam ever I will whoop your ass. That will be all."_

Me: Thank you hunny! It means a lot to me! Here's a chocolate chip ice-cream for you!

Sam: Thank you! I appreciate this *smiles* Err…with no doubt it's our first date! She was wearing plain jeans with a red tank top, she was so beautiful! *smiles* and I don't think I can do this! Too much cold! *awkward laugh*

Me: I can probably turn the heat on!

Sam: *glares* no

Me: Ok…

Cass: Tell your friend that I say thanks but I can't marry! I am an angel!

Dean: I love you too *sarcasm*

Me: So much love! Next is 'xCastielsGirlx': _"OOOOH! Question for Castiel! I have to admit that I am a multiple FanGirl.. One thing that got me was the fact you said Dean was 'different'. Do you honestly feel something for him? Also in the future you say that you liked past-dean. I don't wanna be a spoiler here but Dean? How did you feel when your future self used Cass for a decoy? Surely that hit a nerve? Finally, Sam, How do you manage to not choke on the tension when Dean and Cas are having an eye-fuck session? _

_P.S Hope there gets to be some serious Destiel lurvin in S6. If not I might just cry... speaking of crying ... Dean, it's okay... I cry when you cry... Your manly tears of manliness are so heart breaking. I just want you to know that I acknowledge your pain. You brave little soldier! You're too precious for this world! Oh and can you guys say 'HI!' to my sisters? We're all crazy about you! Thanks so much! X Oh I almost forget! Sam, have you read any fanfictions about you and Gabriel? If so, how do you feel about them? TEAM FREE WILL ALL THE WAY BABY! Lou, you're a genius! X and lastly I have a question for Gabriel. 1, Did you have fun with the Pepsi ad? 2, You say you like to teach the winchesters lessons and the way you do it is hilarious and not to mention, hot.. But deep down I think we all know you care for them.. My other question to you is: Do you have feelings for Sam? (please don't get your just desserts on me )_

Dean: Great another one *sighs* thank you!

Sam: Hey! That line its mine!

Me: Sorry Sammy! It doesn't belong to you!

Sam: *pouts*

Cass: I love Dean he is my friend. I love all my friends!

Dean: But you love me more right?

Me: and you wonder about the slashers!

Dean: Shut up! I always mean as a friend!

Cass: *rolls eyes* yes Dean, of course

Dean: *happy* Err…the truth is that it surprised me. I couldn't believe that my future me was such a dick, that he would sacrifice his friends like that!

Me: Thank you Dean! Sam?

Sam: Interesting term there

Dean: *reads* dear…*chokes*

Cass: What's an eye…* I cover his mouth*

Me: I'll explain later

Sam: Sometimes it was really disturbing to tell you the truth! But I learned to live with this! *shrugs* and hehe…yeah I may have a caught a glimpse or two…

Gabriel: You sly dog!

Sam: It was pure for research! And I don't like them!

Gabriel: Whatever! Ah…the pepsi ad! I had a great time! Although I am a coca cola fan!

Dean: Never understood the difference

Gabriel: I always enjoy a good lesson! *winks* I'm glad you like them! You are right…deep down I care about the morons!

Dean: Hey

Me: Touchy, touchy

Gabriel: *rolls eyes* feelings? God no! I LOVE women baby! *winks*

Me: *chuckles* that was…fun *smiles* and also…say hi to her sisters, boys!

Sam/Dean/Cass/Gabriel: Hi!

Me: So cute! We continue now with 'SentFromHeaven91': _"YAY thanks for answering my question dean and thanks for saying hi to me sam, and thank you very much Cass for putting me back together after that embarrassing fall. *hugs Cass* Here is my thank you present! *brings out cake* made it myself. Double chocolate cake! hope you guys like! anyway on to my next question, this one is random but i couldn't think of any other question...what did you guys think of Gabriel's pepsi commercial, have you seen it? i thought it was very funny. Cass what did you think when you saw your brother on tv! THANKS! :D"_

Cass: anytime *smiles*

Dean: CHOCOLATE CAKE! *claps hands*

Me: Share Dean, share

Dean: *mocks* share Dean, share

Me: Can you please tazer him?

Wolfgrowl: Sorry! Maybe later ok?

Me: Thanks *wide smile*

Dean: *wide eyes*

Cass: I was surprised to see Gabriel on tv actually! He was very good

Sam: I haven't seen it yet!

Gabriel: Well you should!

Dean: we don't watch TV…

Gabriel: There is always you-tube

Me: You know about u-tube?

Gabriel: Of course!

Me: Angels using technology! Awesome *smiles* next on our list is 'moviemom44': _"How did the 'bitch/jerk' thing get started and when? Have you been calling each other those names since you were kids or is it relatively recent? I think it's neat that you do that. I get the feeling it's like a code for 'Are we OK?/Yeah, we're cool.' Or am I reading too much into it?__And since you guys are so close, I figure I want to ask each of you to reveal something about the other that he might not necessarily want to share on his own. Specifically, Dean, I assume that since Sam is such a big Jennifer Aniston fan that he's seen 'Marley and Me' at least once. If so, what was his reaction to the ending? Be honest and don't laugh at him, 'cuz my next question is...Sam, can you tell us what Dean's reaction was?_

_You know, it's weird, but I was on YouTube the other day and I came across this footage of an interview, kind of like this one, of this guy who looks amazingly like Sam and he was talking about that movie, too. Come to think of it, there was a guy with him in some of the clips who looked just like Dean. Crazy, huh?_

_Oh, one last thing, Lou, when you tossed 'Christo' at Dean after he got all sentimental about Adam, that was hilarious! It did seem pretty out of character for him, didn't it? I mean, this is a guy who considers 'bitch' and 'jerk' terms of affection...Oh, sorry, Dean, I'll quit talking about you like you're not in the room..._

_Seriously, you guys have been really good sports about all of this. I feel so much safer knowing you two sexy beasts are out there fighting the good fight. Love you. 'Night. Peace, Wendie"_

Dean: I think it was when Sammy was 10 and I was 14 I think. When we were fighting at the end, we always used to feel guilty about it and because were most of the times in front of our dad we didn't want to say 'I'm sorry' to each other so we started the 'Jerk' and 'Bitch' thing. It kinda stuck around.

Sam: *sad face* why did you brought that up?

Dean: *nods head* the ending upset him as you can see

Sam: Why? Marley why?

Dean: *sighs*

Sam: Shut up Dean! I remember that you also cried!

Dean: I didn't cry!

Bobby: You didn't eat for a week son!

Dean: I hate you!

Bobby: I know you do!

Me: Wendie we all send you our love! Thank you for your kind words!

Sam: Thanks!

Me: let's move on with 'samgirl19': _"question for my Sammy do you ever read fanfiction stories about you having a family_

_question for dean the same question as Sam and also thank you dean for killing Zachariah i hated him so much he was annoying so for that thanks and here is a whole year supply of PIE. Sam when you had to see dean dying over and over again why didn't you go crazy or insane any person who was trapped in a time loop would go insane i know i would _

_Dean, was Anna the only girl you ever banged in the back of your car lol heck yeah i asked that question_

_Cass, do you ever wash that trench coat you wear? And lastly Sam and Dean (this is a sad one) what was going through your heads when you saw your mother when you went bk to your old home and Cass I can't believe that you were the one to open the panic room door and let Sam out that's when i didn't like you but after you redeemed yourself i started to like you"_

Sam: I actually have read some! They are really sweet!

Dean: Yeah…actually sometimes I wish those stories were true…*sad smile* and you are welcome! I enjoyed killing that son of a bitch…god I hated him! Wait a minute…a whole year supply of pie?Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!

Sam: You know that the supply won't even last for two days, right?

Dean: Mhnmm *stuffed from pie*

Sam: *rolls eyes* to answer your question…I was truly on the verge of insanity, but what kept me sane I think it was my desire to break that loop.

Dean: You can't live without me *smiles*

Sam: Please don't make me regret it! Answer your question

Dean: Fine! Ummm…Anna wasn't first and certainly not the last one! *winks*

Sam: Wait a minute…you had sex in the back of the impala with Anna? The same seat I slept on the next day?

Dean: *cheesy smile*

Sam: Oh dear God…

Me: Thank you guys…err Cass?

Cass: My trenchcoat? *pouts*I miss my trenchcoat…Give it to me!

Wolfgrowl: Ask me one more time and I will tazer you

Cass: *puppy eyes* you are mean

Wolfgrowl: Thank you!

Cass: *still pouting* I don't need to wash my trenchcoat! It is protected by my grace…

Bobby: *to dean* give me some pie, you idjit!

Dean: No!

Gabriel: *snaps fingers*

Dean: Gaaaabe…give my pie back

Gabriel: Nope *smirks*

Wolfgrowl: For crying out loud! It's like working with children *grabs pie form Gabe* you will eat all later

Me: Thank you! Sam, Dean answer your questions

Dean: I was surprised at first…then hurt to tell you the truth! It was hard to see her in front of me, knowing that she was dead and not coming back!

Sam: I felt guilt! Because I know that if wasn't born, she would be alive now

Dean: Sammy! We had this talk before. It wasn't your fault!

Sam: *looks down*

Cass: I want to apologize. I was against of releasing Sam from the panic room but those were my orders back then

Me: Ok…let's continue with 'VirendraLione': "_Well, it's a shame you won't sell me your car Dean (I might just go and cry now...Just kidding *ahem*). _

_I wonder if Crowley still has his 1952 Bentley (As per Good Omens)or whether it was destroyed when the demons burned his house down..._

_No questions this time round, sorry guys. Love you all still though. :P (Although, Dean still gets less love than everyone else...*glares at him*)."_

Me: Since Crowley isn't here now I guess…

Bobby: Wait I have his phone number

Dean: You do?

Bobby: Yeah *calls number*

Crowley: What?

Me: Ummm…hello sir! I was wondering if you could answer a question

Crowley: Whatever…shoot

Me: Do you still have your 1952 Bentley?

Crowley: *growls* MORON! *hangs up*

Me: He hung up! Bastard

Sam: There you go! You have your answer!

Me: Yeah…it was definitely destroyed…oh well! Our last question for the day comes from 'littleaprilroses': _"*chuckles* You poor, poor, poor oblivious bastards... :]*shakes head* Don't worry, *grins widely* You'll figure out soon enough... I had originally been a Sam girl (no hard feelings Dean? Castiel?) A girl I used to go to school just snorted and rolled her eyes. *scoffs and mocks her* " *cool stare before laughs* Seriously? Oh, thats alright! You're not thinking straight. Guess you gotta' thing for tall guys. Really 'cause Deans OBVIOUSLY the best." *snorts* Whatever... Again, no hard feelings Dean! But anyways, the reason I switched to Chuck is because... _ Well... *sighs* I'm like, super religious alright? I was afraid I would get smitted-ed...ed!... ;~; Bible or not... _ *pauses for a moment* But anyways! Starting over :3 _

_Question for Dean: I know that you would rather saw off your own legs -though making it significly harder to drive- then get rid of the beloved Impala. But let's say, that your dad had never had the opportunity to get it. What other car would you be able to live with if you had the choice? _

_Question for Sam: If you could be a character in ANY TV show *snickers, then calms* what would it be? Anywhere from cool shows like Super-*sister elbows my side sharply, grunts*-uhhh,n-nanny... To something lame like, oh, I dunno. Law and Order or someting? :]_

_And finally, last -but not least- Castiel!: Uhmmmm... x_x... OH! Just curious, have you tried food yet? If not, I sincearly recommend Cookie Dough ice cream to help you pop that cherry! :D _

_Have fun explaining that phrase to him you guys! Bye! ^_^ *waves before running off laughing*_

Sam: That's ummm…interesting

Dean: Of course I'm the best!

Me: *rolls eyes*

Dean: I saw that! Well…if you put it that way…I could probably buy a 1969 Chevrolet-Camaro SS

Sam: Cheater!

Dean: I'm not cheating on my baby!

Sam: Sure…so, I'd like to be…I guess, Merlin from *laughs* "Merlin"

Me: Cool! I like that show

Dean: I thought of you more like Sheldon from 'Bing Bang Theory'

Sam: *shrugs* and someone from a lame show? Ummm…Eric from 'True Blood'

Dean: A vampire? Seriously?

Sam: He is cool…

Me: Eric…*dreams*

Dean: *nudges me*

Me: Jerk…Cass, sweetie answer your question

Cass: I really like hamburgers! *tilts head* cookie dough…

Me: Hell no! I'm not explaining! *types in google* *gives laptop to Cass*

Cass: Oh…*looks* that seems very tasty!

Dean: Trust me it is!

Me: One favor guys? Stop sending Dean food please!

Dean: Why?

Me: Because you gained weight

Dean: I haven't

Me: I'm too tired to argue with you! That's the end of another Q&A guys! Thank you so much for your wonderful questions!

Sam: From me, Dean, Cass, Bobby, Gabriel, Wolfgrowl and Lou…goodbye and have a wonderful day/night!

Wolfgrowl: The writer owns nothing as always!

Me: What he said :D Goodbye and keep those questions coming!


	7. Chapter 7

PART SEVEN

* * *

Me: Hello guys! This is my 3rd try to upload this chapter and I hope it's a charm!

Sam: Yeah! She's been trying hard to upload it but the site had some issues

Dean: It's all better now *grins*

Me: What did you do Dean?

Dean: I exorcised it *smiles*

Me: Really? Fanfiction was possessed?

Dean: Yap! Tough little cookie

Me: Huh…thank you then!

*Wolfgrowl and Castiel walks in*

Me: Hey guys! Where have you been?

Wolfgrowl: Someone got lost…*looks at Cass*

Cass: *shrugs* I get lost easily

Wolfgrowl: You are an angel!

Cass: So?

Wolfgrowl: *sighs*

*Crowley and Bobby walks in*

Me: What are you doing here?

Crowley: That Wolf dude promised me that the fangirls will bring me food!

Me: You made a deal?

Wolfgrowl: Maybe…*smirks*

Crowley: I'm hungry! Where's my food?

Bobby: *sighs*

Dean: Uh ah! I'm getting food first here! FOOD! FOOD!

Crowley: No way moron!

Me: Oh god…

Wolfgrowl: *tosses both of them a piece of pie*

Me: Thank you!

Wolfgrowl: It won't last for long! Oh by the way here *tosses Castiel's trenchcoat*

Cass: TRENCHY! *ecstatic*

Me: *raises eyebrow*

Sam: Trenchy?

Cass: *hugs it*

Bobby: That's not weird at all!

Me: *clears throat* yeah…I think we should begin with the questions shall we?

Wolfgrowl: I'm on it! Dean _what do you love most about your brother?_

Dean: *licks fingers from pie* I guess it's not just one thing that I love about Sam. I love my brother with his flaws and everything! But I always admired his intelligence *whispers* you asked about Sam right?

Wolfgrowl: Yes you idiot!

Dean: Touchy, touchy!

Me: Behave boys! Let's continue with 'RosesandThorns666': _"OH GABRIEL LOVES ME TOO! *Catches kiss and blows one back* Cass doesn't love me too *Sniffles*. Question for Crowley, how long did it take you to take that photo? I know you're awesome, but I wonder if you had to keep that kiss going because you kept getting blurry shots haha. I LOVE YOU ALL! *Passes cookies* OH! A question for Dean too! What would you do if the world ran out of pie?"_

Me: Oh sweetie Cass loves you too! He just…forgot to say it, right Castiel?

Cass: Ummm…what? Oh yeah! Sorry I upset you! I love you too! *returns focus to Trenchy*

Me: You have some serious issues for an angel hun! Nevermind! Crowley?

Crowley: Hunny, it only took one try! *winks*

Bobby: *hides himself*

Crowley: and the cookies look awesome! *takes cookies*

Dean: Hey! Share!

Crowley: I don't share

Dean: Damn demons!

Me: Answer your question Dean

Dean: *reads* *gasps* No! I can't imagine it! No, no, no! I rather sell my soul again!

Crowley: At your service!

Me: Back off Crowley!

Crowley: *pouts*

Me: *sighs* next is 'samgirl19': _"ok this might be an upsetting question but didn't you two think oh i don't know that maybe those memories that you experienced in heaven were rigged by that douche bag Zechariah to separate you two even more?_

_Question for dean when Sam was little and you guys were stuck in the car traveling did he annoy the heck out of you. I have an 8 yr old sister and we drove to Florida and i felt like throwing her out the car but good thing for I-pod touch and headphones. Also to make it worse we were re-watching Marley and me and i had to sit through it while she was crying ugh i called her a wussy_

_Question for Sam did you enjoy college and was it stressful. I found my first year of college stressful and i hated it and i was only at a community college"_

Sam: The memories we had were real! And indeed they were happy memories! But yes…Zachariah definitely had something to do with the choice of them

Dean: Yeah…that douchebag wanted me and Sam to fight! He wanted to separate us! But he did choose correctly my happy memories

Sam: Dean…I…

Dean: We've talked about it Sammy…*ignores him* he was more than annoying! He used to drive me crazy!

Sam: Hey!

Dean: Well it was true! You used to talk and talk and ask and ask…and constantly throwing up…

Sam: I was car sick!

Dean: On my jacket!

Sam: I was clumsy?

Dean: *huffs*

Bobby: Shut up you idjits!

Wolfgrowl: The old man is right

Bobby: Old man?

Wolfgrowl: Ummm…*scratches head* well, you are old

Bobby: Well I'll show you old!

Me: Bobby chill! It was a spur of a moment! Right, Wolfgrowl?

Wolfgrowl: Yeah…

Me: Great! So…'Katy M VT' doesn't have a question but she did leave a review and send our love! Also she says that she loved Bobby's answers

Bobby: Thanks hun!

Me: 'GossipGirl22' question is for Sam, Dean and Cass_: "I LOVE YOU ALL! If you were to pick on who to sleep with who would it be, Ruby or Lilith? Answer honestly oh and also this is for Sam, I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, BE MINE! Please_?"

Sam: *awkward* ummm…thank you?

Dean: *sings* Sammy has a girlfriend…

Sam: Shut up! Erm sorry I can't…*nervous laugh* and…do I really?

Dean: Yes Sam! You must choose!

Sam: Don't you think it's a little…redundant? You know…?

Dean: Because you already slept with Ruby?

Sam: DEAN!

Dean: Like they don't know!

Sam: *looks at the ground*

Dean: Ok…I think I'd say Ruby too!

Me: Whaaaa?

Dean: What? I wouldn't sleep with a demon who most of her life possessed little girls!

Me: Touché…Castiel?

Cass: No! No one!

Me: You have to choose one

Cass: NO! I would never sleep with a demon

Me: Answer the damn question!

Cass: NO!

Wolfgrowl: Don't make me tazer you!

Cass: *sighs* Fine! Lilith!

Me: Why?

Cass: Because she used to be in the Garden of Eden…

Me: Fair enough…'caitiewarren' asks: _"Cass, since i haven't asked you one yet...thinking, thinking oh yea since wats ur age with the angels because Michaels oldest, Lucifer's the youngest where do you fit in?[personally u seem like a younger brother more clueless, more naive no offense little brothers *looks at Sam*_

_Dean: I'm sorry to bring up your mom again but if u went back in time would u still try and stop the deal?_

_For both Sam &Dean: how shocking was it to discover ur mother was a hunter?"_

Cass: My age? Ummm…If I remember correctly I'm over 700 hundred years old…and indeed Michael and Lucifer are of course older than me since they were created since the beginning of everything…ummm…naïve? *tilts head*

Dean: Stupid

Me: Dean! It's no stupid…just, not enough experiences

Dean: Suuuure

Me: Shut up and answer your questions

Dean: Bossy…Of course I would with not even a second thought! And shocking is an understatement! I couldn't believe that mom was a hunter! And I was right there!

Sam: I couldn't believe my ears when Dean told me! I always thought that mom was an ordinary woman, which was married to a hunter! Not the other way around…

Me: Thank you guys! So…'LisserNeyy' says: _"Hi!(: *waves frantically* superloudean, I just wanna say ur awesome(: Sam: ILOVEYOU!...(: that is all. Dean: have u ever thought about having long hair like Sam? I bet u'd look super hot xD *squee* Cass: r u *still* a virgin? lol _

_HUGS TO U ALL!(: and cupcakes!... because i burnt the cookies... :("_

Me: Thank you so much hunny! I'm glad you are enjoying this!

Sam: and I thank you! I appreciate it *smiles*

Dean: I don't get love? *pouts*

Me: Awwww…don't worry Dean! People love you!

Dean: *sniffs*

Crowley: When did you get so emotional? *eats a cupcake* that's tasty! *smiles*

Dean: *glares* I actually tried once! But it was a failure! Me and long hair, BIG FAIL!

Sam: Not everyone can pull that look *smirks*

Me: Sammy!

Sam: *shrugs* it's true!

Me: *sighs* let's continue with 'xCastielsGirlx' *Gabriel appears* JESUS!

Gabe: I'm not Jesus Christ

Me: No shit

Gabe: *stares*

Me: Shit down please!

Gabe: *sits* Happy?

Me: Very! On with the questions: _"*squee* Thanks so much for answering my questions guys :) It's a shame I can't give food to Dean anymore. Oh well, I'll just give this HUGE pie I made all to Gabriel. Sorry guys but I am now a Gabriel Fangirl *Kisses Gabe on cheek* Good-bye Dean and Cass posters, hello Gabriel ones!_

_Onto the questions!_

_Dean& Cass: PLEASE! Just one kiss for us Fangirls and I promise I will make you the world's biggest pie and I will also mail you a pie every day. I don't know what I can offer Cass though._

_Gabriel: Dude, you're so awesome! Would you consider going on a date with me?_

_Sam: You're generally an open book. But what I want to know is this... Say you had a chance for you and Dean to have a normal life and for Angels and Demons not to exist, would you take it? Bear in mind that this means that you'll forget Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Cass, Gabriel and everyone else that you guys care about. _

_Lou: Girl, you're so epic! My question for you is: Dean/Cass or Sam/Gabe?_

_Sam again, I'm sorry for stealing your line hun but it's only fair because I steal Dean's lines and use them every day with my friends. For instance, the other day we were talking about cheating and I used one of my most favorite Dean phrases._

_"I takes 2 to, you know, have hardcore sex."_

_Wolfgrowl: YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU STEAL CASS' TRENCHCOAT!_

_Crowley: Dude? I really want that picture of you and Bobby to um... totally NOT sell on the internet or to um... other fangirls. But anyways, you are AWESOME! Can I stroke your hellhound? Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes*_

_Lou girl, one last time: YOU ARE AMAZING!_

_Peace out guys! *Kisses Gabe on cheek before leaving*_

Dean: *looks at huge pie*

Gabe: *takes pie* *smiles* Thank you hun! And of course I'd consider it *winks* man it's great to feel loved *eats pie* isn't it Dean?

Dean: *pouts*

Me: Awwww cheer up Dean! And thank you so much sweetie! *blushes*

Sam: Ummm…kiss?

Dean: *chokes* hell no!

Me: The girl offers pie Dean!

Dean: *thinks* HELL NO!

Sam: Same here! and wow…it's a hard question

Cass/Bobby/Gabe: *looks at him*

Sam: *awkward* as much as I wanted too, no! I wouldn't take the offer! These guys are my family

Dean: And unfortunately you cannot outrun your past…

Me: True…*thinks* Hmmm…I'd go with Dean/Cass *hides smile*

Dean: You too?

Me: Sorry!

Dean: Traitor!

Me: *looks down*

Wolfgrowl: HEY! I gave the trenchcoat back, didn't i?

Cass: Yeah! Trenchy is back!

Me/Wolfgrowl: *stares*

Crowley: Thank you! And I have already uploaded the picture to my Facebook page

Bobby: You what?

Crowley: *evil smile*

Bobby: *grabs shotgun*

Wolfgrowl: Whoa, whoa! *grabs shotgun* no shouting in my watch!

Bobby: *growls*

Crowley: Hehe! Ummm…sure just be careful because it is feeding time!

Me: *wide eyes* you brought your hellhound with you?

Crowley: Yeah!

Me: *hides behind Sam and Dean*

Crowley: C'mon! My puppy it's harmless!

Me: And I like Dean for his wits!

Dean: huh?

Me: don't worry about it! Next is 'VirendraLione' who doesn't have a question but she is sweetheart for leaving a review! And thank you for your kind words! We send our love!

Cass: What's that smudge on Trenchy?

Wolfgrowl: *whistles*

Cass: *tries to clean it*

Me: Ooooook, so next is 'SentFromHeaven91': _"Thanks for answering my questions guyz! *looks at Dean* O_o Whoa Dean! Lou was right! You have gained weight! That's it! No more pie for you young man! *takes away the left over pie from the fridge* you'll get this back when your fit and back in shape! We wouldn't want you to run out of breathe when guys are chasing a demon or something! Anyway, now back to my question! Sam, what was your first reaction when you found out your dad was a hunter? Do you remember your first hunt? If so, what monster was it? and for Mr. piggy! *Dean* Dean, were you scared or worried for your brother's safety on his first hunt? and bobby! :D Where did the idjit thing come from? I like it! I think it's hilarious! Especially when you say it! Well that's all for now! *walks away with a piece of pie in my mouth* My GOD! I can see why you eat these! They are REALLY GOOD! bye! :D"_

Dean: I haven't gained weight! C'mon give me some pie! Please? And Piggy? *pouts*

Sam: I like it! *laughs* So…My first reaction? I remember it like it was yesterday! I found one day Dad's journal and I forced Dean to tell me what was going on. He told me about the monsters he hunted *sighs* I cried myself to sleep…My first hunt? I think I was 13 when I actually hunted! And it was a werewolf

Dean: I remember that day! Dad decided that Sammy was old enough to go to his first hunt! Werewolf's are nasty little bastards and yes I was constantly worried, even if I didn't show it to him.

Bobby: The idjit, huh? Actually I heard it on a show and ever since I use it!

Dean: What show?

Bobby: Married with Children…

Me: Oh! I loved that show! Awesome!

Sam: Seriously?

Bobby: *shrugs*

Cass: It won't come off!

Me: *rolls eyes* can't you just use your mumbo jumbo

Cass: *thinks* I guess you are right! *pouts hand on smudge* YEY! It's gone!

Me: Glad I could help! Next is 'moviemom44': _"Hey Lou, Another great job! I loved the bit when Gabe snapped his fingers and took Dean's pie away...I can just picture that. And thanks for bringing Bobby into the mix...I dig the 'tough love' he shows these guys..._

_Which leads me to my question for Sam. How did you know that Bobby wasn't really Bobby at the Mystery Spot? What gave the Trickster away? _

_For both Winchesters: Just like on that horrible Tuesday, if you had to wake up to the same song every single day for the rest of your life, what would you want it to be?_

_Oh, and don't feel bad about the whole 'Marley & Me' thing. Sam, you have crying down to an art, so I'm sure it was really something to see. And Dean, there's nothing that tugs my heartstrings harder than watching your tough-guy exterior crack like an eggshell, like when Sam had to...you know, in San Francisco...Madison...*sniff* *sob*...Oh, Sam, I'm sorry...*hugs Sam*...Sorry, *wipes eyes* didn't mean to bring everybody down...So, who wants Chinese? My treat! There's this great little place with this wishing well..._

_So, this is for anyone and everyone, if you could have one wish that would really come true - and no evil consequences - what would it be? I wish I may, I wish I might, have one hour alone with Sam tonight...Oh, heavens! Did I say that out loud?...*blushes furiously*...'Bye!"_

Me: It was my pleasure hun! Thanks for your kind words

Dean: Even she gets more love than me *cries*

Me: What can I say? I'm adorable *smiles*

Dean: Keep telling yourself that!

Me: *glares*

Sam: *sighs* you can say I had I gut feeling about it! I just knew from the total image of 'Bobby' that he wasn't real!

Gabe: Hey! My Bobby was flawless

Bobby: No one copies Bobby Singer you idjit!

Gabe: Ok! I won't do it again! Jeez!

Dean: Hmmm…definitely not Asia again!

Sam: God no!

Dean: I'd say…Led Zeppelins "Ramble on" and "Travelling Riverside Blues"! Definitely one of them!

Sam: Typical…I'd choose "Vision" by Jason Manns

Me: Great songs!

Sam: Hehe! Yes you did say it out loud! But you are so sweet, thank you! My wish would be for Jessica and mom to be alive again

Dean: I wish for world peace

All: *stares*

Dean: Relax I'm kidding! I'd wish for Dad to be alive! And Chinese huh? I'm so in! *smiles*

Gabe: I'd wish my brothers to get along

Cass: I'd wish for God to be around

Crowley: I wish the morons who burnt my house and car to die a horrible death!

Bobby: I wish my Karen would still be alive

Me: Wolfgrowl?

Wolfgrowl: I'll tell later!

Me: Ok…lastly, I'd wish for a better world. Cheesy I know, but the world is full of evil people and let's continue with 'Valoel Angelis' who asks Castiel: _"If you could change one thing about Sam or Dean, what would it be? Could be something you'd like to see more of, or just getting rid of a trait or habit that annoys you *cough* -Dean- *cough* ;) Have a nice day babe! *winks*"_

Castiel: Hmmm…interesting question. I wouldn't change anything in particular about Sam, well maybe I'd change the whole 'I trust very easy the wrong people' but other than that nothing. At Dean *sighs* well…I'd like to show me some respect! I pulled him out of hell…

Dean: Man...would you ever forget this?

Cass: No! Most of the time you are mean to me!

Dean: I'm not mean to you

All: Yes you are

Dean: I hate you!

Me: We know, we know! This is the end folks! Oh I'd like to thank 'SPNminion' for leaving a review! Thank you so much and we sent our love!

Wolfgrowl: From me, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Lou, Bobby, Gabriel and Crowley...goodbye and have an awesome week!

Cass: The writer owns absolutely nothing!

Me: What angel boy said! :D BB my awesome friends! Remember to watch "Supernatural" on Friday, btw I loved the premiere and keep those questions coming!


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8

* * *

Sam: Hello guys! Sorry for waiting so long but…DEAN! Stop that!

Dean: But it's fun

Sam: You are poking her with a stick

Dean: I know *smiles*

Sam: *sighs* WOLFGROWL! Do something

Wolfgrowl: *grabs stick from Dean* stop poking Lou with the stick

Me: *snores*

Dean: C'mon! It's not my fault after all that she fell into a deep sleep

Wolfgrowl: More like a coma

Sam: Dean…it was you who gave Castiel the sleeping pills

Cass: He told me it was tic-tacs

Dean: *scratches neck* it was just a joke! How much did you give her anyway?

Cass: The whole bottle

Sam: No wonder she is sleeping like an elephant

Dean: C'mon people think! How can we wake her up?

Wolfgrowl: *thinks* I can tazer her

Dean: Let's do that!

Cass: Let's NOT do that!

Sam: I agree with Cass

Dean: Buzzkiller *pouts*

Wolfgrowl: Oh well...we'll figure it out later! You have questions to answer! Where are the rest?

*door opens*

Bobby: I hope you didn't start without us idjits! I had to make a stop

Dean/Sam: Ellen?

Ellen: Hello boys

Dean: But you were dead

Ellen: Details

Bobby: Where is dumb and dumber?

*Gabe and Crowley appears*

Crowley: I hope you don't mean us love!

Bobby: That's exactly what I mean

Gabe: Ouch! My heart just broke!

Bobby: Shut up!

Wolfgrowl: Enough!

Gabe: Whatever! Hey...what the deal with Lou?

Sam: Long story!

Me: *mumbles* please don't kill me *snores*

All: *stare*

Dean: Wow…that girl has issues! Now that I remembered…hey Crowley, how about giving Sam back his soul?

Crowley: No way mate

Dean: C'mon

Crowley: No

Dean: Please?

Crowley: No

Sam: Let him be Dean! if he doesn't want to I'm fine with that!  
Dean: Shut up Sam

Cass: How come Sam acts more human, despite he has no soul?

Dean: I make him eat 10 chocolates a day! They keep him sweet!

Cass: Oh…

Wolfgrowl: Enough chit chat ladies! We have a work to do! Let's begin!

"_Crowley: How much does it cost to buy a Hellhound from you?_

_Bobby: I asked Sam about Sam/Gabriel I asked Dean about Dean/Cass now I have to ask you. Are you aware that there are Fangirls that want to see you and Crowley get together?_

_Castiel: What color are your wings? Do different angels have different colored wings?_

_Gabriel: *Tosses a bag of candy * How'd that whole candy thing start?_

_Sam: What was your favorite thing about Dean?_

_Dean: If you had to get married to Lisa, Crowley or Castiel, who would you chose"_

Crowley: For you nothing…just your soul

Wolfgrowl: I'll think about it

Bobby: Get together as if…

Wolfgrowl: *nods and smiles*

Bobby: That's sick! I rather cut off my limbs and feed my dog with them

Dean: Ewww

Wolfgrowl: Thanks for clearing it out! Cass?

Cass: Yeah…my wings are black because of my rank! I am a warrior angel and all angels like me have black wings! Archangels for example have white wings

Gabe: Oh yeah! *smiles* and thanks for the candy dude! It all started really when I decided to become a Trickster. All Tricksters have a sweet tooth and I had to become one too! And it kinda stayed

Wolfgrowl: Ok Gabe thanks! Sam?

Sam: Favorite thing about Dean? *thinks* I don't have one and I don't care really

Dean: Damn…the effects of the chocolate are wearing off. C'mon Sam at least pretend for crying out loud

Sam: *looks at him*

Dean: *sighs* forget it RoboSam! And to answer your question, ummm…Lisa

Wolfgrowl: Why?

Dean: Because she is a girl, I'm a boy…see the connection? Huh?

Wolfgrowl: Don't make me hurt you

Dean: Ok

Ellen: Is it always like this?

Bobby: Oh yeah!

Sam: Whatever! Let's continue with _samgirl19 "wow dean you did gain weight I'm taking bk that yr supply of pie away instead here is a yr long supply of healthy shakes and celery_

_Question for Sam by any chance do you have an invisible sign on your back that says "hi my name is Sam Winchester please attack me" because you're always getting hurt but I love it when you get hurt_

_Also if I ever hear you say ever again that you wish you were never born i will come after you and smack you over the head _

_Hey did anyone ever read john's journal I have it and its cool and wow even when Sam was younger demons where after him_

_Hey Sam you ever remember a Ms Lyle she kidnapped you and took you to a crossroads good thing your dad got there in time_

_Question for dean when your dad gave you the awesome impala what was your reaction?"_

Dean: C'mon! I'm not fat! *cries* give me my pie back! Pleaseeeeeee

Sam: Take it like a man Dean! *laughs*

Dean: Shut up bitch and answer your question

Sam: Ummm... maybe I'm just unlucky, I don't know

Dean: or maybe you do have a sign on your back *chuckles*

Sam: Cute

Dean: Says the soulless guy

Sam: *ignores him* Dad told me about it but I don't remember it

Dean: Dad wasted it so it doesn't matter now. And wow…you take me back! When Dad gave me the Impala I was beyond excited. No words can describe what I felt

Wolfgrowl: Thank you Dean. let's continue…

Me: *mumbles* I'll skin you and make me a new coat

Sam: What the hell is dreaming about?

Wolfgrowl: Not a clue! Anyhow… RosesandThorns666 says: _"*Huggles everyone* Oh, I love you all so much. You make my life so much better and I'm not lying. I have a question for Sam, first of all can I hug you? (because I do feel sorry for you, Sweetie.) And secondly, CAN I PROTECT YOUR HAIR? I LOVE YOUR HAIR! You wouldn't be you without your hair! And thirdly, do you think that Dean is completely secure with his sexuality...? (Sorry, Dean. I love you and everything, but I just wanna know!) _

_LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE ALL PRECIOUS! I've made you some more cookies, some donuts, a huge cake and I've also made a special box of chocolates for Gabriel and Gabriel alone"_

Sam: *gives silent 'how ya doin'* sure I don't mind! And of course you can protect my hair…and as for Dean

Dean: You couldn't answer when he asked to say a good thing about me and you are about to answer a question about my sexuality? Hell no

Sam: Why not?

Dean: You are not answering the question Sam!

Sam: Fine! Sorry

Gabe: *takes box of chocolates* thanks doll! *winks*

Wolfgrowl: *sighs* VirendraLione asks: "_Awesomeness as always! Am trying to think of questions to ask so I don't feel as if I've wasted my review space..._

_Um...Crowley, sorry about your car...If I ever see one around then I'll try get in touch and let you know. Love you by the way! _

_As for the rest of you, I send my love as always. _

_You're still awesome, Superloudean!_

_Huh, will you look at that? Still no questions. Sorry"_

Crowley: Don't worry your pretty lil head about it! I'll just take one of Bobby's

Bobby: *growls*

Dean: As always we send you our love! Next is xCastielsGirlx_: "Aww I'm sorry Dean! *hugs and gives cupcake* I hope this makes you feel loved. Thanks so much for answering my questions guys! I didn't know Hell hounds could be so soft! *pats hell hound* onto the questions!_

_Dean and Cas: It's a shame you won't kiss *teary eyes* but what is your happiest moment together?_

_Gabe: I hope you enjoyed the pie! Keep on being awesome. Where would you like to go for a date? I was thinking Cinema to watch a scary movie. Maybe 'The last exorcism' (oh and can you please put Dean and Cass in for a lesson because to be honest we all know they need to learn a valuable one)_

_Crowley: Did you know there's a song named after you? Oh and I'd like to sell my soul to see Cass and Dean kiss! _

_Sam: I understand entirely! Although I would like to know what your opinion of Deans singing is ;)_

_Lou: I totally agree with you there.. you can see the chemistry so clearly!_

_Bobby: I haven't asked you a question yet so here goes: How did you feel when you had to shoot Sam with the Colt?_

_Wolfgrowl: Thanks for returning Cass' trenchcoat. But what was that stain?"_

Wolfgrowl: I spilled some Pepsi on it! :P

Dean: YO CASS WAKE UP!

Cass: What? *startled*

Dean: Question dude

Cass: Oh right! Ummm…happiest?

Dean: Don't strain yourself. I have to say when I took him the whore house! Man that was unforgettable

Cass: Happiest? When he gave me that bottle of pills for my headache after I had drunk that liquor store!

Dean: Man it's good to feel loved! *sarcastic laugh*

Me: *snores* *turns on the other side*

Wolfgrowl: Whatever. Next we have Briankrause_:"Dean - Do you think you ever ask Lisa to marry you? Or... are you just planning on bunking with her until a Demon slashes and dice her? *Ducks the incoming bullet* Just a question. Geez!_

_Sam - Was up man, how you doin? What would you do if you and Dean swap a role for a day - you being a big brother and him being a youngest - what would you do? Oh And for his baby Chevy, would you loan to me, just for an hour or two, give or take and I promise I'll get it back to you with no scratch. _

_Castiel - Since you're Angel and All - What do you think of Whitelighters - *I know its not Charmed but still gotta ask the Angel of the Lord* - So what do you think - cause you said Angels cant have kids...but Leo Wyatt had kids, Wyatt and Chris - I am team Wyatt btw, he is twice blessed WITCH _

_*Ducks another bullet and shakes head*_

_*shouts* GOOD WITCH, not your run of the mill kinda witch - they're half angels too - anyways off topic - so guys, have you dudes stumbled across them during your hunt in San Francisco? Cause as I m aware most of the Dean and Sam girls are also Wyatt and Chris girls...go figure. _

_But dont worry far as Supernatural [I'm team Dean] - I love your lifestyle dude, dont ever Change *high Five* thats all for now."_

Dean: Don't ask questions like this and you won't get shot!

Wolfgrowl: Dean give me your gun!

Dean: What? Why?

Wolfgrowl: Because I don't want to clean the mess you'll make

Dean: Jeez, here *hands him the gun* and no I don't intend to marry Lisa! And of course I'm not lending you my Baby! This out of the question man!

Sam: Hmmm…interesting question but i don't think I'do something different!

Dean: Of course you wouldn't

Sam: *rolls eyes*

Cass: Whitelighters are angels of a lower rank and they belong to a different department. They are only assigned to protect GOOD witches, as you already know

Sam: Pss…good witches

Cass: It's true Sam! As a matter of fact Leo and his wife Piper are good friends of mine

Bobby: You get weirder by the day boy

Cass: Thank you

Bobby: It's not a compliment

Cass: Oh…

Dean: *shakes head* to answer your question, we never had the chance to meet them and thank you very much! I might consider you to touch the impala though!

Gabe: So generous of you

Dean: I know right?

Gabe: *rolls eyes*

Me: *shouts* LOLLIPOPS *snores*

Sam: Huh?

Dean: *scratches head*

Wolfgrowl: Maybe I should tazer her. Oh well…caitiewarren asks: _"Sam: (this is from I believe the last episode of season 4). Did you ever find out that the message "Dean" left you or the one you heard was not really from Dean? But Zachariah being mean..again. Thank you Dean for killing him btw._

_Bobby: I haven't asked you anything yet, so what was your first impression of John and his sons? How old were Dean and Sam?_

_Dean: I got nothing... great job kept this up Superloudean"_

Sam: Actually no! we never discussed about that message! It wasn't you Dean?

Dean: Of course not!

Sam: Wow…that changes a lot

Dean: Really?

Sam: Not really…

Dean: *stares* you suck RoboSam! And you are welcome! I enjoyed killing the sucker too!

Bobby: Girl you make me feel old! Let's see…I first met John few months after I…my wife passed away! Sam, I met in person when John was abducted by that demon and Dean when he came with his dad for help for a hunt. You were 20 years old Dean?

Dean: Yes sir.

Wolfgrowl: Thank you guys and I'm sure Lou would thank you for your kind words

Me: DIE, DIE, DIE *snores loudly*

Cass: Maybe you should tazer her!

Wolfgrowl: Wait to finish with the questions. PeicesAreMissing says: _"Ok first things first. This Q&A is seriously lacking in Dean love. What's wrong with you people? Dean I know a lot of your fangirls are being stolen from you and I want you to know I'll never leave ya :D no matter how adorable Cass is or even if you have gained some weight. You're still a sexy beast! ;D and being the troublemaker I am I'm going to give you a giant pie *gives you pie bigger then Gabe got* AND NOBODY BETTER TOUCH IT BESIDES MY DEAN! You and I should have a night "out" Dean. :) What'd ya say? Pretty please with cherries on top._

_Anyway onto the questions. I saw the season premiere and Dean were you really happy with Lisa? She's awesome but you just seemed really sad._

_To both Winchester boys: How'd you feel about your grandpa coming back? Especially you Sam, you seemed so calm with it._

_Hmmm. Can't think of anymore so Bye for now :D Love ya again Dean"_

Dean: You tell them girl! HA in your faces!

Crowley: Relax…you'll pull something

Dean: Shut up douche! *takes pie* you are awesome *smiles* you are so on about the night out ;P

Sam: Just answer the damn question

Dean: You are just jealous! Ummm…the truth was that I wasn't really happy. Being domestic isn't something I want. At least at this point of life. Hunting is in my blood and I can't change that

Sam: About Samuel…I was at first surprised…

Dean: Oh yeah? How long the surprise last?

Sam: 5 minutes, I don't have a soul

Dean: I give up *sighs*

Cass: Why don't give him some chocolate?

Dean: I don't have any. I'll buy some later

Sam: I was saying that I was surprised at first but it didn't bother me. I was killing things, I didn't care if I had company or not

Dean: Well, as a normal person with a soul I didn't trust him from the first second. And guess what? I was right! Isn't that correct Crowley?

Crowley: Oh yeah *smiles*

Wolfgrowl: RoboSam would you like to say the next question?

Sam: Don't call me that! DeanFan asks: _"1. Castiel have you ever had your first kiss? I mean being an angel and all._

_2. My neighbor has this annoying little barking dog that won't ever shut up. Every time I go outside it always barks up against the fence. Most of the time though it will bark at nothing. Me and my mom have both agreed that it might be Lucifer's dog. Would U come and exorcise it? Oh Bobby, my mom says hi by the way and she's single. _

_3. Sam what ever happened with you and Lindsey? How did she react to what had happened and do you think you'll ever see her again._

_4. Dean even though you are with Lisa now I'll still be your #1 Deangirl. You deserve to be happy"_

Bobby: *blushes*

Dean: Awww…isn't that cute?

Bobby: Shut up!

Dean: hehe *wide smile*

Cass: You humans are weird…First kiss? Ummm…never had the chance

Dean: You suck

Wolfgrowl: He is an angel

Dean: So?

Sam: Remember Dean that are thousand of girls willing to take Castiel's virginities

Cass: They are?

Sam: Oh yeah!

Cass: *smiles*

Dean: Whatever dude! And about your little pest problem, will pay you a visit!

Sam: Wow…Lindsey! After that incident at the bar she left! I don't expect to see her again

Dean: and thank you very much! I appreciate it!

Wolfgrowl: See Dean? People love you! SentFromHeaven91 says: _"Awwww! Thanks for answering my questions guys! :) *gives everyone a hug* *looks at dean with puppy dog eyes* I'm Sorry Dean! Here you can have your food back! It's just that you've been eating a lot lately. Where do you put all that food? 8O_

_Ok Lou: Your amazing! This is the best idea ever! and I saw the premiere as well I loved it! :D So my question is, Which is by far your fav episode of SPN? you can say all, I know it's very hard to choose! :P_

_Sam: speaking of the premiere, OH MY GOD! Sam! Man your car is HOT! Do you have a name for it? Like dean has for his baby? Can I take it for a spin? :D_

_Dean: this is referring to PeicesAreMissing's question. I love Lisa too and Ben! :D I hope you are happy. People have been saying your becoming to soft, but I just wanted you to know that I love sensitive dean! :D _

_Cass: *stares at Cass and his trench coat* *whispers to lou* Is he having a conversation with his coat? *shrugs* Hey Cass I was wondering if I could maybe try...on...TRENCHY! :D that would be so awesome!_

_Well that's it for now! LOVE YOU GUYS! *blows kiss"_

Dean: I sure love all the love in today's Q&A *smiles* thank you and I burn most of the food due to our work ya know?

Sam: Ummm…guys I found this paper on Lou's desk

Gabe: Open it

Sam: *reads* "_In case of something bad happening to me and I can't answer the question myself, btw I know it's your doing Dean Winchester"_

Dean: No, it's not

Sam: *reads* _yes it is! I'll deal with you in person, or if I'm dead I'll haunt your ass! In this letter you'll find a list of answers on possible questions! Bye and don't screw up the q and a session" *stops reading*_

Dean: Give me that. Ummm…Dean questions, Sam questions, Castiel questions blah blah…here we are, favorite episode *reads* _"wow…it's really hard to choose just one so I'll give you my top 5: Clap your hand if you believe, Faith, Devils Trap, Lazarus Rising and Changing Channels. But all of the episodes have a special place in me! Except Bugs and Route 666! Those two, I hate"_

Sam: I'm glad you liked my car and I wanted to give it a name, but someone crashed on it *glares at Cass*

Cass: Hey! I was fighting and your car just happened to be in the middle

Dean: More like the bottom *chuckles*

Cass: Wear Trenchy? *strokes Trenchy* well…I don't know…ok but just for a minute!

Wolfgrowl: sai518 asks: "_dean: i love you btw and what would you do if you woke up one day and sam was changed into a very hot girl? (sorry sam just the thought is amusing)Sam:will you date me?  
jkjk but i really do admire you sam...you gave so much for the world and for dean but everyone else just seems to point out your faults but seriously i noticed how much you sacrificed for the world and what not.  
oh and here is my actual question for sam um when will you open up to dean about your time in the pit after season five?  
and then a question for the both of you!: what happened to the brotherly love?"_

Dean: Hmmm…I would be tempted of course but I wouldn't try anything cause he would still be my brother

Sam: Thank you for kind words! It would mean a lot to me if I had a soul! And I don't think it's necessary to do so since I don't care about my time there! When my soul is returned *looks at Crowley* maybe I'll talk with Dean

Dean: And as for the brotherly love well…you can blame Sera!

Wolfgrowl: Really mature Dean! *sighs* Next is LisserNeyy: "_Crowley: what's your hellhound's name?_

_okay so this is kinda mostly for Sam and Dean but I guess all of you could answer... because you know what's out there and have seen/hunted/killed things, do you get scared at horror movies, or do you just sit there and laugh?_

_ILOVEYOUALL x"_

Crowley: I call him Cerberus! Cerby for short *smiles*

Sam: I found all these movies ridiculous

Dean: Oh really? Well I remember, when you had a soul, that you were shitting yourself every time you watched Stephen Kings "It"

Sam: I hate you

Dean: You don't have a soul to do so! HA!

Sam: What about you brother?

Dean: Hey! I'm honest! I usually laugh with these movies but 'Dawn of the dead' gives me the creeps! Damn zombies!

Wolfgrowl: Next on the list is SunFlower9207: "_Dean : Golf? Are you serious? I know it`s a sport but it`s just sooo boring. You should consider basketball, it`s a game you can play with Ben. I really like Lisa, she`s nice, although I`m a Deangirl, I`m happy you didn`t left her and it better stay that way._

_Castiel : First I LOVE your trenchcoat, it`s stylish . Secondly can angels have babies, I`m just wondering. Also if you happen to give someone angel blood is this person going to have some powers like the Yellow-Eyes`s kids? Sam : Why didn`t you take the Impala? I understand you have a car, but that`s THE Impala, and the poor thing is under lock and key in Dean`s garage (btw Shame on you Dean!)_

_Bobby : Love you man. You are awesome, but you really had to tell Dean about Sam being alive. _

_Ellen : You are great. I know that maybe it`s too much but I always have wonder how did you got into hunting, was it your husband or you were raised into this._

_I think it`s that for now._

_Love you all (but mostly Dean :P)_

_Chocolate cupcakes for all of you ^^"_

Dean: C'mon people! It's a sport! I just happened to like it!

Cass: Thank you! I'm glad you like Trenchy! And yes, angels can reproduce but it's forbidden from heaven. And you are correct. If you inject someone with angel blood, that person will have powers. A tiny amount of it, but powers

Sam: C'mon! I just happen to like my car…

Dean: Your crashed car

Sam: *glares* yeah…better than the impala

Dean: And he had no soul

Sam: That too!

Dean: And yeah, it was pretty lame of me to do that to my baby!

Wolfgrowl: Bobby and Ellen?

Bobby: I know I should and I regret it, but he had escaped the life! Until now…

Dean: Yeah…

Ellen: Thank you so much for your kind words! You are so sweet *smiles* I got into the hunting business because of my husband! He told me what he was doing and I wanted to help him. That why we built the Roadhouse

Me: GO TO HELL FAIRBALL! *turns on the other side*

Wolfgrowl: *blinks* whatever you say! moviemom44 is next_: "A few questions for Dean. Of all the times the angels yanked you back and forth through time, which experience was the best and which was the worst? And did you ever tell Cass what he was like as a hippie love guru? Don't you sort of wish he could have kept a little of that attitude and still been the kick-ass angel you referred to once as 'a buddy of mine'? At what point did Cass go from being a d*ck in your eyes to someone you consider a friend?_

_Sam, I know I sort of touched on this once before, but do you think that in her twisted, demonic way Ruby may have actually loved you? That she saw what she was doing as a way to have you AND be Lucifer's number one hell b*tch all in one neat little package? I mean, you are HOT, sugar. You could melt the habit off a nun, so how much harder would it be for a demon who was once a flesh and blood woman to resist falling for you? Not that it excuses what she did - she got what she deserved - but do you get what I'm saying?_

_Oh, and do you have any plans to visit upstate New York any time soon? Like, say, a certain auction house? I mean since you literally went through Hell and you're still breathing, I'd say the Winchester curse is broken and it's high time you paid a visit to Sarah. Wouldn't you say so, too? Has it occurred to you that I am way too concerned about your love life? No, I'm not a perv. I just want you to be happy. You are, quite literally, God's gift, Sam, and you deserve all the 'happy' you can stand._

_Love and kisses to the rest of you hooligans, too. My life is better for knowing each and every one of you. 'Bye"_

Dean: Hmmm…I don't have any best experiences but in a way I enjoyed going back in time to see my parents. The first time. Then the worst? I'll say the 4 years in the future

Cass: Dean told me about it! And wasn't very happy about it *sad face*

Dean: Yeah…truth is i rather Cass to be like the way he is now…and it wasn't just one particular moment that made me consider Cass as a friend. There were a lot of signs. But of course the moment where he defied Zachariah and busted us out of that damn gold room, was the most significant

Sam: If I had a soul I'd blush! Thank you for your love *smiles* The truth is I don't know. Maybe you are right and she did felt something. But we will never know!

Dean: Never say never bro!

Sam: True…and that's a good idea! I ought to pay Sarah a visit. I liked her

Wolfgrowl: Thank you for your questions! Now we have Supervillegirl: _"Hey, guys! Love the boys, love the angels (well, the ones that helped get Lucifer, anyway), not so much a Crowley fan (sorry, man!). Bobby's awesome, too! I brought you all pudding! It's vanilla, Dean!_

_Anyway, I have a couple questions._

_Dean: Why do you have a fear of flying? How did that fear come to be?_

_Sam: I have two for you. Why are you afraid of clowns? How did you get that fear? And second, this is gonna sound kinda weird, but what did that demon blood taste like?_

_Castiel: Did you always know that Chuck was...who he was? And please don't spoil the surprise for Sam and Dean (unless you really want to)._

_Bobby: Did you ever think about selling your soul for your wife?_

_Gabriel: Have you ever thought of a Sam/Dean body swap? 'Cause that'd be hilarious!_

_Crowley: Sorry, no questions for you. You're cut off._

_Have fun, you guys. *hugs everyone but Crowley*_

_Sorry, man, don't trust you. *goes back and hugs Dean one more time"_

Crowley: Oh come on! I helped too! I gave them the cold didn't i?

Dean: Shut up Crowley. She doesn't like you! Get over it!

Crowley: *pouts*

Dean: I kinda had the fear for flying since I can remember. But it can be due to all of these stupid movies of plains crashing I used to see as a kid!

Sam: You were always crying during these movies *laughs*

Dean: Empathy Sam! Empathy!

Sam: Yeah yeah…ummm…it was because of that stupid "It" movie. Scared the hell out of me and true it is a weird question! I can't really describe it…it tasted, ummm…sweet, I guess and warm!

Dean: Enough…

Cass: What about Chuck? I don't understand. He was a prophet of the lord! What do you mean? *tilts head*

Me: Bitch! *snores*

Bobby: She is having one hell of a dream! Ummm…I never knew about the Crossroads deals until years later but yeah it crossed my mind! I never did it though because it's a stupid thing to do *stares at Dean*

Dean: *whistles*

Gabe: It never really occurred to me! Now that you mention it

Sam: You had to tell him didn't you?

Dean: *shakes head* we are doomed aren't we?

Gabe: Oh yeah *smiles*

Dean/Sam: *sigh*

Wolfgrowl: *smiles* that would be fun to watch! Deanie McQueen has the last question for today "_Where the hell is Carmen Sandiego?"_

Cass: Oh oh! I know!

Sam: You do?

Cass: Yeah! She is in a flat bread in Mexico*smiles*

Dean: Yeah Cass you found it!

Cass: YEAH! *claps hands*

Wolfgrowl: And with that happy note, we end this Q&A session!

Dean: From me, RoboSam, Bobby, Castiel, Ellen, Gabriel, Crowley, Wolfgrowl and Lou? have a wonderful day/night!

Cass: The writer owns nothing but her laptop

Wolfgrowl: *tazers Lou*

Me: *wakes up* SON OF A BITCH

Wolfgrowl: BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

PART 9

* * *

Me: Oh…did you really had to tazer me?

Wolfgrowl: Ummm…yeah, sorry about this

Dean: Hehe I'm not! It was awesome *smiles*

Me: You know I hate you right?

Dean: Of course

Me: Glad to hear that

*Cass and Sam walks in*

Cass: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to put you to sleep *sad face*

Me: Don't worry about it *smiles* I know it was Dean who made you

Dean: Hey

Me: Oh please…

Wolfgrowl: Oook, so Sam…you have your soul back right?

Sam: Well…I don't know! Maybe

Me: What do you mean 'maybe'?

Sam: I can't reveal it or else Sera will kick my ass

Me: But we know its back

Sam: *makes zipper motion*

Me: Ughhh

Dean: Whatever…I'm glad Crowley is dead once and for all

Wolfgrowl: I wouldn't be so sure *smirks*

Dean: Whaaaa?

*Crowley and Gabriel appears*

Crowley: Hello mates *grins*

Sam: But you are dead. Castiel fried your bones

Crowley: Correct, which brings me to…CASTIEL!

Cass: Oh oh…

Crowley: YOU killed me

Cass: Hehe ummm…I did huh? Well look at the time I should leave

Wolfgrowl: *grabs Castiel's shoulder* no you won't. You have questions to answer

Cass: *pouts*

Wolfgrowl: And you *points to Crowley* behave

Crowley: Yes sir

Gabe: *mumbles* whipped

Crowley: *glares*

Gabe: *laughs*

Me: Enough…let's continue with the q&a shall we?

Dean: Fine with me

*Bobby and Ellen walks in*

Bobby: You weren't going to start without us you idjits?

Me: Of course not *smiles* Wolfgrowl?

Wolfgrowl: I'm on it, _Gabe: Can meet Fenrir? (And living to tell about it is required.) Crowley: I love you. Just kidding. I know why you're * lowers voice* looking for purgatory. * Looks around the studio * One sec! * Returns with Ash and Andy *_

Me: Yo Ash!

Ash: Well heeeello…nice party you have here *smiles*

Me: Thanks! Andy man! Welcome

Andy: Awesome, thanks

Gabe: Nice hair dude

Ash: Thanks man! Business up front, party in the back

Gabe: *laughs* I like you. So Wolfgrowl, you want to meet my son huh? That can be arranged

Wolfgrowl: Sweet! *smiles* Surviving is required…ok?

Gabe: You'll live, don't worry about it!

Crowley: Dude they will hear you

Sam/Dean/Cass: Hear what?

Crowley/Wolfgrowl: Nothing

Ash: You are all weird! I dig!

Me: Thank you Ash…I suppose. Now next question is from RosesandThorns666_: YAY! *Peppers Sam's face with kisses* Well...my next question's got to be for Crowley...do I have to make a deal to get a kiss from you? *Flutters eyelashes* OH! And for Dean, here's a cherry pie especially for you! _

_And finally for Gabriel, did you enjoy your chocolates? I hope so! _

_I LOVE YOU ALL! *Hugs and kisses you all*_

Crowley: No you don't have to doll *smiles seductively* Come and get it *winks*

Dean: Oh c'mon!

Me: Jealous much Dean?

Dean: Shut up

Me: *laughs*

Dean: Whatever… oh thanks for the cherry pie *smiles*

Gabe: And I loved the chocolates! They were awesome

Me: Thank you for your love *smiles* next is samgirl19: _wow Lou I'm loving this Q&A so far_

_q for Gabriel: hey I have a cousin who has the same name and here is a lifetime of candy for you and your a cool guy when you are funny and not acting like a dick LOL_

_q for Sam: I don't blame you for everything that happened to you. you were just blind to what was going on and do you know some Sam girls are kinds scared of you now and oh thanks for that HOT exercise scene you did and yep i also hate that movie *it* it scares the crap out of me. Never saw the ending to it_

_q for dean: love the name you gave Sam LOL RoboSam. I'm sorry for calling you fat i didn't mean to so here is a unlimited supply of pie and until Sam gets his soul back I'm on team Dean side. Also do you miss Lisa and Ben _

_q for bobby: your an awesome dude. When I watch the show I feel that you're like a uncle to me :) and how do u feel about Sam and dean _

_q for Cass: your an awesome angel and when I watch the show I feel that you're a cool uncle :)and how do u like being a angel_

_q for Ellen: I miss you and its sad that we don't see you anymore plus this is supernatural people don't stay dead :)so do feel that you might be back_

Me: Thanks sweetie for your kind words!

Gabe: *takes candy* awesome! Thanks

Sam: I'm glad I'm not the only who hates that damn movie! And *nervous laugh* you are welcome I guess…

Dean: Awwww Sammy always so modest

Sam: It's Sam

Dean: Whatever Sammy! You did hurt my feelings but it's all forgotten now. I…don't know if I miss them. I mean I want them to be well and all but it wasn't the life for me

Bobby: Really? That's really sweet of you! Hmmm…I know these idjits practically my whole life. They are like sons to me

Dean: That's so sweet Bobby. Hold me

Bobby: Do you really want me to castrate you?

Dean: *silence*

Bobby: Thought so

Cass: 'Castrate'?

Me: You don't wanna know

Cass: But…

Wolfgrowl: Let it go dude

Cass: Fine…ummm, thank you for your kind words and I enjoy being an angel mostly because I get to serve my Father's wishes and make them come true. Also flying wherever you want in just seconds isn't that bad

Dean: Cass you sly dog

Cass: *tilts head and stares*

Dean: Ugh

Ellen: Thanks for your nice words and I'd like to come back. But is not in my hand…

Wolfgrowl: Next on the list is sai518: _haha i love you lou...ok um i have new questions...if that's ok._

_Dean: i love you by the way and um what is your favorite scary movie since to you they must be really funny since most of them get the facts all wrong lol_

_Sam: will you marry me?_

_Bobby: i love you too and uh have Sam and dean ever scared the crap outta ya? Cause they scare me sometimes..._

_Castiel: your mean...well now your mean you were nice...are you gonna be nice again? i will give you a cookie if you say yes. *waves cookie*_

_Crowley: and last but not least...will you give me Sam's soul? i buy you whatever you want haha*winks*_

_ok that is all for now...*tackles Sam* I love you_

Me: Love is the air today! Yey for love! *smiles* thank you!

Andy: I'm hungry

Dean: Get in line dude

Andy: But you just ate. And you didn't share *pouts*

Dean: Dean Winchester NEVER SHARES FOOD

Ash: Jeez Dean who peed in your breakfast?

Sam: *looks away guiltily*

Dean: Cute Ash. Favorite Scary Movie huh? *thinks* "Shrek"

Me: But Dean…that's not a scary movie

Dean: What do you mean it's not? That green monster with its pointy ears and big nose, that donkey with the enormous teeth, that talks and that talking cookie? *shudders*

Me: *stares*

Ash: And then you say I'm messed up

Sam: *blinks* ummm…you see I can't because, I have no soul

Wolfgrowl: But in the last episode…

Sam: Shut uuuuuuuuup

Wolfgrowl: Touchy much

Cass: *looks at the waving cookie* I'll be nice, I'll be a nice angel, please gimmie the cookie

Bobby: *huffs* angels…ummm, they do scare me sometimes, now that I think about it, they do it all the time

Dean: Bobby…you are over reacting. We don't scare you all the time

Bobby: Remember the time you almost kill Sam? The siren case?

Dean: Yeah…

Bobby: You scared the hell out of me boy

Dean: How?

Bobby: *signs* It's simple. When you act stupid, you get in danger, when you idjits are in danger you scare me. Now, you act stupid all the time therefore, you scare me all the time

Dean: *thinks about it* touché

Crowley: As you may already know, I can't give it because…

Sam: You are wasted

Dean: Fried

Cass: Probably because you are dead

All: *looks at Cass*

Cass: What?

Me: Nevermind. Thank you for your questions. Next is PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC: _M: Uuhh... Hehe... My friends are here... _

_C: O.O Oh dearr..._

_Em: *Chucks A Rock At Gabriel's Head And Giggles*_

_M: She giggled..._

_C: SHE GIIGGLED!_

_Em: No Shitt Sherlock. I Giggled! So Stupid..._

_M: ANYWAY! Gabriel... No one asked you about the Sam/Gabriel things yet have they...? Oh Well! Do you secretly have a "thing" for Sam...? *pushes the microphone to his face and has a determined reporter look*_

_Em: Uuhhhh... Im Going To Pretend You Didn't Say That... Sammy...! *Pokes His Stomach* Dude! I Say Hi!_

_C: Hehehee. Cass, whatts up witth you nott beiing in tthe show anymore..? Wee miiss youu! :'[ *sniiffles*_

_Em: *Holds Up A Remote* Dean! You Get This! It Can Control Pie... Ha.. You Can Make Pie Appear Out Of Thin Air! And Beer... And I Think You Can Live On That. :] *Hands It To Him*_

_M: Lou! What'cha Dreamin' About?_

Gabe: Ouch! That hurt!

Dean: Oh grow up man

Gabe: Well you didn't get a rock at your head! Don't you like me? *pouts*

Dean: *rolls eyes*

Me: Aww Gabe they like you don't worry! The rock just slipped, right? Right?

Dean: HA he wishes

Me: *whispers* if he starts crying it will all be your fault

Dean: Whatever! Thanks for the remote! *makes a beer appear* sweeeeet *low voice* can it make people disappear?

Me: C'mon Gabe answer your question

Gabe: Fine…no I don't have a thing for Sam! I like girls and chocolate

Sam: Glad you clear this out, also...hi Em

Cass: I don't know why *sad face* Sera is responsible for this!

Me: Easy Cass, relax

Cass: *takes deep breath* I'm calm

Me: Good! Oh, my dream *scratches neck* hehe, I was having a nightmare on elm street, nightmare

Sam: You dreamed of Freddy Krueger?

Me: I wish

Dean: Who was it?

Me: It was Teddy

Sam: The suicidal teddy-bear?

Me: Yeah. It had claws like Freddy and his ears were cut out,blood dripping from his eyes, it was hideous

Wolfgrowl: What the hell did you give her?

Dean: Just sleeping pills, I swear

Me: Can we please continue? *stares at void*

Wolfgrowl: Sure! Next is ValoelAngelis: _My question is for Castiel.. ^_^_

_Okay Cass, whats it been like to be the grand puba for the past year? Y'know, the headhancho of Heaven? Second in command -right after God, I guess- of all that goes on? I can't imagine its been a walk in the park... I know that you've always been in somewhat command before what happened before Lucifer rising and all, but whats it like to have to be filling Michaels metaphorical shoes? Er...wings?..._

Cass: It's a great responsibility, and as you say it's not a walk in the park. I dare to say that it's a burden but someone had to step into that role. We couldn't just leave Raphael take over, it would be disastrous. Sometimes I wish I hadn't done it. Heaven is at war and it saddens me to see my brothers against one another. That's why I prefer spending time on earth

Me: Thank you Cass

Cass: Why can't we just all get along?

Me: Cass?

Cass: Why?

Me: Poor Cass *sad face*

Wolfgrowl: Let's continue with xxmaskedchickxx: _I probably shouldnt read this at 3 in the morning but... its HIGHLY entertaining!_

_I just have to say.. Im a Team Deangirl. ALL THE WAY. [sorry Sam and Cas but Dean's hotness overrules your cute puppy dog eyes and what-the-hell-does-that-mean head tilts.] I dont think I really have any questions... [thinks] Oh.. [hands Dean a pie] I made it especially for you, babe. Pies is sort of my specialty.. and I have extras back at my place.. in case you liked that one and wanted more. [winks] Oh wait, I guess I do have a question. [its for Dean f'course.] Dean, would you ever let anybody - mainly me - drive the Impala? With your permission and you riding along with me, f'course. [smiles sweetly, bashes eyelashes] I promise to take it easy and do whatever you say. _

_Oh and Dean, I totally understand you wanting the applie-pie life with Lisa and Ben. I liked her... at the beginning. I guess somehow along the line, I got kind of... jealous because she was with you and [looks away, sniffles] I wasn't. [buries head in shame] Dont hate me, please. I love you; ALWAYS have, ALWAYS will. [gives Dean her best puppy dog tear-filled eyes]_

Dean: Wow…you are a fan *smirks* and with specialty in pies? Awesome! Do you have other specialties too?

Sam: Dean!

Dean: What?

Sam: Behave dude!

Dean: Buzzkiller…and don't feel bad, I don't hate you!

Sam: Yeah…nobody cares about Lisa anyway

Dean: SAM?

Sam: *shrugs* it's true

Me: Sammy? Remember we talked about this? Use your inner voice to say such things, ok?

Sam: Oh yeah I forgot! Thanks Lou

Dean: What are you talking about?

Sam/Me: Nothing

Dean: Suuuure…ummm, you know I'm a little sensitive about someone else driving my car. Bake some more pies and let me get back at you on this one

Me: With all this pies your cholesterol levels must be sky high

Dean: So what? I'll die? *laughs*

Sam: He has a point

Me: I guess…oh well, next we have SatineMarmalade: _Hey guys!Love you all!(yeah, and it means Crowley too!)_

_Questions:_

_To Sam: Which things have you done by now that you know SoulSam wouldn't do?_

_To Dean: Why are u so pissed off with Souless Sam? Is that bcuz you are jealous about him acting like old you?_

_To Bobby: Did Sam ever bitch about Dean? If so, what it was about?_

_To Crowley: Why did you bring Sam back without his soul?_

_Were you the one who brought Cass back?_

_To Cass: Now that you're back to Heaven, do you miss Earth and humanity?_

_Well, bye everyone and special kisses to my favorite souless hunter and my dear blue eyed angel!_

Sam: Ummm…I've done some horrible things that I'm not proud off. When I worked on a case, I didn't care about the consequences of my action. I've killed…innocent people just because they were in my way and I couldn't care less

Dean: And that answers my question. That's why I'm so pissed off. He has done things that Sam, my Sammy, would never do. Like killing innocent people instead of protecting them

Bobby: Calm down son

Dean: I am calm

Bobby: And I'm Britney Spears *mumbles* idjit…Those boys are all about bitch, bitch. Bobby, Sam is drinking demon blood, Sam has no souls, Dean is making weird sounds in his sleep again, Dean wasted all the hot water, Dean is going to kill me, Dean's clown boxer shorts are scaring me, boo hoo!

Sam/Dean: *blushes*

Gabe: Clowns *laughs*

Crowley: This too good *laughs*

Cass: *laughs*

Bobby: I said that out loud, didn't i?

Me: You did! *wipes tear* now this is why people think you are gay

Sam: C'mon! I just happened to see them on laundry day

Dean: I'm not gay *pouts*

Wolfgrowl: Let's continue *chuckles* oh man *laughs* clowns…next is DeanFan: _1. Cass what were you thinking kissing a demon? Would U still have kissed Meg if U hadn't watched porn? I know the boys agree with me on this one._

_2. Dean what was it like being abducted by fairies or is it still too soon to ask?_

_3. Sam how could U threaten to kill, Cass? I mean now you two have something in common; you both kissed a demon._

_4. Dean promise me that u will never kiss a demon! I think you are the only one left. Besides Bobby that is. No wait. I take it back. Sorry Bobby, but U did kiss Crowley. This is just too confusing_

Cass: *blushes*ummm…I…IT'S THE PIZZA MANS FAULT!

Me: How it's his fault?

Cass: Ummm…he…i…IT'S DEAN'S FAULT

Dean: Oh yeah! Blame it to the Dean! Grow up dude

Me: Now, now Castiel, who's fault was it that you kissed that demon bitch?

Cass: Pizza-mans?

Me: No

Cass: Mine?

Me: Atta boy. Now what are you going to do when you see Meg again?

Cass: Well the pizza man would…

Me: *glares*

Cass: *gulps* kill her?

Me: Correct *smiles*

Dean: I guess it's cool to talk about it. I'm cool *nervous laugh* They…tried to…to…

Sam: Probe you?

Dean: Don't say THAT!

Sam: Jeez…

Dean: They had…needles and…and…*stares at the void and starts rocking back and forth*

Sam: Maybe it is soon, oh well! I didn't mean to threaten to kill Cass; it was just a spur of the moment. We are palls, don't we Cass *touches Castiel's shoulder*

Cass: Don't touch me

Sam: Ok

Dean: *still rocking back and forth*

Me: I guess he promises you

Bobby: and it was HE who kissed me

Crowley: Don't lie to yourself, love *smirks*

Me: Brake it up lovebirds! *laughs* we continue with SentFromHeaven91: _YAY! your back! i was beginning to worry! :( i thought you guys were eaten or something! and we wouldn't want that! Any who,I'm glad y'all are back! Thanks for answering my questions! *grabs trenchy* awww only for a minute? *puppy face* well ok! *puts on trenchy* *SMILES* :D ok Lou: Nice choices! i love those episodes to! my favorite episodes were Yellow Fever and After School Special! Dean in his red shorts had me drooling! lol _

_speaking of Dean: Man dean! this season has been nothing but bad luck for you! I mean getting stuck with a shape shifter baby, getting abducted by aliens/fairies...which is by far the worst thing that has ever happened to you?_

_(Robo)Sam: Yea sorry about your car dude! it was awesome! not saying that your car isn't awesome dean! but anyway, i just wanted to say i liked you better with your soul! D: _

_speaking of souls! Crowley: Just when i thought you were cool! :I _

_You go ahead and stab us in the back! So I'll ask nicely...Please give Sam back his soul! :( If you don't?...:) i will find you! *evil grin*_

_*gives back trenchy to cas* Thanks Cas! your awesome! that's all for now! sorry for the long dialogue! :D bye!_

Me: Oh from now on we don't say the F word ok?

Sam: What F word?

Me: *whispers* fairies

Dean: FAIRIES? WHERE?

Me: No, no…relax Dean, the little bitches can't hurt you now

Dean: *relaxes* ok, ok. There are so many *thinks* I'll say Hell and definitely the f…

Me: It's ok Dean you don't have to say it

Dean: Ok…

Sam: It was a cool car, thank you!

Crowley: Not many things I can do now hun

Me: Well I don't know…

Crowley: What do you mean?

Me: We are talking about supernatural…nothing stays dead *smiles*

Sam: Yeah! Look at us!

Ellen: We all have died at least once

Ash: Yeah, what she said

Cass: *takes Trenchy* you are welcome *cute smile*

Wolfgrowl: And we have our last question for the day. VirendraLione says: _Hey guys. Thanks for the inclusion there Lou ;)_

_Still loving this fanfic. _

_Anyway, this time I have questions: _

_Gabriel, what ever happened to the real Loki? I mean in the Elysian fields hotel the other gods believed you to be him and since you're not him, whatever happened to him? Just curious. :P_

_And Crowley, have you ever thought about returning to Scotland? What made you decide to take up residence in America for the most part when your topside? Oh and I was wondering if you've ever tried Glenfiddich whiskey...I love it; it's my favorite and their liquer is just to die for...if not I can give you some to try if you like. :P_

_My love to you all, once again._

Me: Hey! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

Gabe: Clever question. When I joined the pagan gods club, I had to make quite a name for me. I couldn't just be a Trickster, you know, so he gave me his say-so and wore Loki permanent. Simple *smiles* Mhmm…and then I met Kali

Me: We really don't want to know what happened then

Gabe: Your loss

Crowley: Never gave it to much thought to tell you the truth. But why would I leave and miss all the action? Scotland is…was, whatever, my hometown but all the fun is in America doll face *smirks* and of course I've tried Glenfiddich whiskey_…_mhnmm, splendid!

Wolfgrowl: And that's the end of today's q&a folks! I hope you had a great time

Me: From me, Wolfgrowl, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Castiel, Ellen, Crowley, Gabriel, Ash and Andy have a wonderful day/night! I love you all

Dean: Lou owns nothing

Me: That's depressing…oh well bye and keep those questions coming! *waves*


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hello guys! I'm so sorry but I'll have to stop this fic. I didn't know that it's against the FF guidelines to have an interactive fic. Sorry…and special thanks to SuzSinger (who writes awesome stories btw! You should totally check her stories out) for letting me know! (and not reporting me :P thanks hun)

Last but not least I'd like to thank all of you AMAZING people who have left a review and loved this fic! (hands out virtual chocolate chips cookies)

Again I'm reallyyyyyyy sorry and keep an eye for my other fics :P Byeeee

xxx


End file.
